L'Initiation
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: Un père veut le meilleur pour son fils...Lucius Malfoy ne fait pas exeption à la règle, même si pour cela il doit se faire détester de son propre enfant et l'abandonner au Seigneur de Ténèbres... FIC TERMINEE
1. La majorité enfin atteinte

Tadaa voici le...premier chapitre ! (au secours j'arrive pas à trouver de titre !) Bon ceci est ma première fic (et elle est assez morbide, ce qui vous renseigne sur moi…nyark) donc soyez indulgents.. .)  
  
J'ai mis pg13 parce qu'au départ c'est assez gentil, et franchement je n'aime pas trop raconter tout en détails, je trouve que les sous-entendus sont tellement plus agréables…  
  
A part ça beaucoup de reviews please c'est pas pour moi c'est pour le bôô Dracooo !! Ha oui les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling, parce qu'honnêtement si c'était les miens je ne serais pas ici, je serais plutôt au resto avec Daniel, Tom, Jason et surtout Alan !! lol  


*************************  


****

Chapitre 1 : La majorité enfin atteinte  
  


« Alors Potter, personne ne veut de toi pour les vacances ?! » s'exclama Draco en entrant dans la Grande Salle, ses deux bouledogues le suivant de près, tirant trois énormes valises. 

« Et toi abruti, pourquoi - » commença Ron, mais Hermione l'interrompit : « Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine. De toute façon il ne t'entend déjà plus. »  
  
En effet, le jeune blond venait de s'installer à la table des Serpentard et s'était mis à manger de bon coeur, tandis que Crabe et Goyle se livraient à un jeu dont le but était apparemment de mettre le plus de toasts possibles en bouche sans les avaler - mais pas sans s'étouffer, à voir la tête bleue de Vincent.  
  
Harry soupira violemment et mordit dans sa tartine. Ron sembla soudain gêné. « Ecoute, Harry…ce n'est que deux semaines après tout, et puis…tu es habitué à rester pour les vacances, je veux dire, comme ta famille ne veut pas de toi. »  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir et le rouquin se tut. Elle se versa un verre de jus de citrouille et sourit à son voisin à lunettes. « Ca passera vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais bien que j'aurais aimé rester, mais mes parents ont invité toute la famille pour Noël ; je suis obligée d'être là. » « Et maman a menacé de ma changer en crapaud si je n'allais pas avec elle et les autres chez ma grande-tante Bilidra ! » gémit Ron.  
  
Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs repoussa sa planche à tartiner et se leva. « C'est bon, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. J'espère juste que vous passerez de bonnes vacances et….que vous n'oublierez pas de m'écrire de temps en temps.» « Pas de problème », le rassura Hermione en souriant.  
  
Ils se levèrent aussi de table et prirent leurs valises - Coq et Pattenrond étaient dans le hall. Les trois adolescents sortirent de la Grande Salle, se dirent au revoir et finalement Ron et Hermione grimpèrent dans les carrosses qui prirent le chemin de la gare, où le Poudlard Express partait dans un peu moins d'une heure à présent.  
  
Harry resta à l'entrée du château, n'ayant pu se résoudre à les accompagner - sans compter qu'en ce mois de décembre la température ne dépassait guère les 2 degrés. Admirant le parc, d'un blanc immaculé, il eut soudain l'esprit plus gai en songeant qu'il ne serait pas vraiment seul, puisque Hagrid serait là. Mais pour le moment le géant s'occupait des départs.  
  
Le jeune garçon rentra vite dans le château, n'étant vêtu que d'un simple pull. Il croisa alors Malfoy et sa bande qui sortaient eux aussi, en traînant leurs affaires. « Pauvre petit Potter, le nargua Draco, personne ne veut de lui, même pas ses amis  
Sang-de-Bourbe. » 

« La ferme, Malfoy, le coupa Harry, je préfère encore rester ici plutôt que d'aller dans la décharge de Voldemort lui lécher les pieds ! » 

« Je ne l'appellerais pas comme ça si j'étais toi, Potter » l'avertit Draco d'un air menaçant.  
  
Puis il ajouta, avant de se retourner : « Et puis tu sais, « lécher les bottes » ça peut être très utile, Potter…ca permet d'avoir plein d'avantages - pour peu que tu choisisses des bottes qui en valent la peine...Pas comme celle de ton vieux fou barbu !» Il éclata de rire et ses deux gorilles en firent autant, bien qu'ils n'eurent certainement rien compris aux insinuations de leur camarade.  


Enervé, Harry remonta les escaliers 4 à 4 jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor. Pour être franc, il ne croyait pas que son ennemi Serpentard serve réellement Voldemort. A dire vrai, il ne pensait même pas que ces deux là se soient déjà rencontrés. Celui qui avait tué ses parents était peut-être un monstre, il n'en était pas un imbécile pour autant. Draco, lui, n'était qu'un gamin de 16 ans prétentieux, et Harry doutait que le des Ténèbres se soit abaissé à employer des gosses - du moins l'espérait-il.

*************************  
  
« Hey, Lucius, il a quand même de grosses consolations à travailler pour le ministère, à ce que je vois ! » s'exclama Mickael Crabe en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en poils de licorne véritable (200 gallions au bas mot)  
  
L'homme aux cheveux blonds ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de se verser un verre de scotch. Crabe était le premier arrivé, et Lucius espérait que les autres n'allaient pas tarder. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait donné rendez-vous à ses Mangemorts au manoir Malfoy - ce qui déplaisait fortement à celui-ci - à 8h précises, et il était impensable que l'un d'entre eux puisse être assez fou pour arriver en retard.  
  
Peu de temps après, l'elfe de maison nommée Dina amena deux autres hommes dans la salle à manger ; Brutus Goyle et Richard MacNair. Lucius les salua brièvement, puis les deux Mangemorts s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, tandis que Crabe et Goyle se lançaient dans une conversation animée.  


Vers 7h 50, tous étaient là et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la salle de réunion, enfilant leurs robes et leurs masques - pour ceux qui ne les portaient pas encore. Arrivés dans la pièce, ils se mirent en demi-cercle, chacun connaissant exactement sa place. Pourtant, à la droite de Malfoy, quelqu'un manquait.  
  
Les portes situées à l'arrière de la salle s'ouvrirent, et Il entra, suivi du dernier Mangemort à ne pas être avec les autres. Celui-ci marcha lentement vers le demi-cercle et se posta à sa place, à côté de Malfoy, qui gardait la tête baissée, comme tous les autres.  
  
Tandis que Voldemort s'installait sur son siège, en hauteur, Lucius en profita pour souffler à l'homme qui était arrivé en retard : « Que s'est-il passé ? » « Je t'expliquerai plus tard » murmura Severus, l'expression indéchiffrable derrière son masque.  
  
L'homme squelettique, une fois installé, se mit à crachoter doucement, et bientôt un immense serpent surgit derrière lui. Le sorcier leva négligemment la main, et les portes se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes.  
  
Seul Lucius savait qu'elles menaient aux appartements privés de son maître ; les autres Mangemorts pensaient qu'il se contentait de transplaner là avec son serpent, ou encore qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce secrète voire d'une salle de torture. Malfoy, quant à lui, ne disait rien. Il préférait que l'on ne sache pas que Voldemort vivait dans son manoir - son fils lui- même ne le savait pas.  
  
Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. L'héritier de Serpentard observait ses fidèles avec un sourire satisfait.  
  
Il laissa glisser une main le long de son fauteuil, pour caresser distraitement son reptile, et prit finalement la parole :  
  
« Certains d'entre vous savent probablement déjà pourquoi je vous ai réunis ce soir. »  
  
Ne prenant même pas la peine de donner plus d'explication, il se leva et se mit à marcher au milieu du demi-cercle, observant chacun de ses disciples tout à tour, comme s'il était capable de sonder leur âme, malgré leurs masques d'argent. Il s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps que les autres devant Lucius puis déclara, se retournant :  
  
« Souvenez-vous que je fais un véritable honneur à vos enfants en leur donnant la possibilité de me montrer leur talent et de me prouver leur fidélité. Bien entendu, tous ne pourront être à la hauteur de me servir, mais je compte sur vous pour les préparer du mieux que vous le pouvez.. »  
  
Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, Voldemort se retourna, les yeux brillants : « A présent, que ceux dont les enfants sont en âge s'avancent. »

************************

Crabe, Goyle et Avery firent ce que leur maître leur avait demandé. Lucius soupira discrètement et en fit de même. Il espérait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas remarqué sa légère hésitation, mais celui-ci continua comme si de rien n'était.  
  
« Nous aurons donc 4 concurrents, plaisanta-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. J'ai entendu dire que ta fille était à Durmstrang, Avery… ? »  
  
« C'est vrai, maître, mais elle revient pour les vacances » répondit le concerné d'une voix peu assurée.  
  
« Bien, approuva le chef des Mangemorts, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Nous nous retrouverons donc ici le 31, à 11h 45 précisément. Soyez tous là. »  
  
Il se rassit à nouveau dans son fauteuil, tandis que les Mangemorts reculaient d'un pas. « Oh, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme s'il venait de se souvenir d'un détail quelconque, n'oubliez pas d'amener votre... progéniture... » 

************************************************************ 

Certains Mangemorts s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle à manger après la réunion, mais Lucius n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec eux, il espérait seulement que ses « invités » ne s'éterniseraient pas trop. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que lui, il sortit de la pièce, mais au moment où il franchissait la porte une main lui agrippa le bras. L'homme blond se retourna, prêt à sortir sa baguette, mais il arrêta son geste aussi vite.  


« Toi et moi devons parler » déclara tout de go Severus.  
  
Malfoy ne lui jeta aucun regard blasé et glacial, comme il l'aurait probablement fait si son « agresseur » avait été quelqu'un d'autre ; Severus Rogue, de quelques années plus jeune que lui, était son allié - et ami - depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard.  
  
«Suis-moi » dit-il finalement au professeur, en l'emmenant dans un salon privé.  
  
Lucius s'assit dans un fauteuil moelleux, mais Severus était apparemment trop tendu pour en faire autant.   
  
« Le maître a voulu me parler, à propos des gosses, commença-t-il directement de sa voix grave, puisque j'ai sans arrêt un oeil sur eux à Poudlard. Il m'a fait part de ses réticences vis-à-vis des fils de Crabe et Goyle, qu'il juge ignorants et dénués de bon sens - ce en quoi il a raison, je les côtoie assez pour savoir que ces deux crétins ne sont bons à rien. Ce genre de tares doit être héréditaire » conclut-il avec un léger sourire dénué d'humour.  
  
Rogue marqua une pause, mais Lucius ne dit rien, attentif. Le maître des potions hésita avant de continuer : « Il m'a également fait part de ses... « ambitions » pour ton fils. »  
  
L'homme aux cheveux blonds se doutait que parmi ses grandes « ambitions », celle d'espionner Potter - voire le détruire - occupait la première place. Il soupira : « D'une certaine manière, ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle d'apprendre que Draco est plus intelligent que les deux gorilles qui le suivent. »  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas, Lucius, le contredit Rogue en s'asseyant à son tour. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres place de grands espoirs en ton fils, mais le fait est que Draco n'est pas aussi...« machiavélique » que ce que le maître espère. Je le vois tous les jours, je sais quelle image il donne de lui, mais bon dieu…ce ne sont que des gosses ! » Il soupira violemment.  
  
« Draco n'est plus un gamin, déclara Malfoy d'une voix glaciale. Je suis sûr qu'il me fera honneur. Je sais comment il est à l'école, j'ai des sources sûres, et jusqu'à présent il m'a semblé tout à fait capable de - »  
  
« Il _semble_, Lucius, l'interrompit Rogue, mais je suis certain qu'il agit de la sorte parce que c'est ce que TOI tu veux ; et même si je dois bien reconnaître que ton fils n'est pas un saint, je doute qu'il ait assez de....haine en lui pour devenir l'un des nôtres » (il avait failli dire l'un des « vôtres », c'était un réflexe qu'il devait absolument apprendre à contrôler, même si son interlocuteur connaissait son double rôle d'espion)  
  
Malfoy se leva. Severus avait raison ; on ne devenait pas Mangemort sans motif. La haine, la vengeance, la soif de pouvoir - qui dans le fond était liée aux deux précédents - vous poussaient sur cette voie.  
  
Pourtant l'ex-Serpentard savait que son fils couvait assez de haine en lui. Non pas réellement contre Potter - il ne s'agissait après tout que de querelles et jalousies d'adolescents - mais bien contre la seule personne qui aurait du l'aimer plus que quiconque et au lieu de ça avait passé sa vie à humilier et rabaisser le jeune garçon : son père.  
  
Telles étaient les méthodes à longs termes de son propre géniteur, par ailleurs couronnées de succès ; les orientations de Lucius en étaient la preuve.  
  
Severus se leva également et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami : « Il n'est pas trop tard pour lui…laisse Draco à Poudlard pendant les vacances, il est en sécurité là-bas. »  
  
Lucius se dégagea - trop faiblement à son goût. « Tu sais ce qui se passera si je n'obéis pas au Maître et que je refuse de lui donner mon fils »  
  
« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit de mauvais, Lucius, tu le sais, soupira le professeur de potions, mais je tiens également à Draco et je sais ce que votre maître peut lui faire subir. »  
  
Il attendait visiblement une réponse, mais le propriétaire du manoir gardait une expression vide. « Excuse-moi, Severus, dit-il finalement d'un ton amer, mais je crois que, contrairement à toi…je suis un lâche. »  
  
Il sortit du cabinet, laissant Rogue tiraillé entre deux sentiments : la déception - tant personnelle que professionnelle - de perdre un élève doué et la joie de garder un ami qui l'avait toujours soutenu, même connaissant son statut d'espion. 

************************************************************* 

« Et toi draco, tu pars aussi cette année ? » demanda Pansy Parkinson au garçon blond assis en face d'elle dans un compartiment du train. Celui-ci secoua la tête.  
  
« C'est dommage, continua l'adolescente à la tête de pékinois. Il paraît qu'il y a plus d'un mètre de neige en France ; nous allons skier là-bas pendant 10 jours ! »  
  
« Chez les moldus.. »grogna Crabe, qui pour une fois semblait suivre la conversation.  
  
« Pas du tout, s'insurgea Pansy, comme si elle avait été giflée, c'est une station entièrement réservée aux sorciers ! Et vous au fait, vous partez ? »  
  
Les deux brutes secouèrent la tête d'un air supérieur, mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter. « Tant pis pour vous ! s'exclama la Serpentard, qui n'avait pas l'air désolée le moins du monde.  
  
« De toute façon, riposta Draco, il y a tant à faire au manoir que je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer. De plus, mon père a dit dans sa lettre que ce seraient des vacances « spéciales »…et je luis fais confiance. »  
  
Il laissa tomber sa tête contre la fenêtre, admirant les paysages enneigés. Quoique son père ait préparé, le jeune garçon l'attendait avec impatience. En effet, même si leurs rapports familiaux n'étaient pas au beau fixe, Lucius Malfoy avait toujours su se montrer généreux avec son fils - peut- être pour compenser le peu d'amour qu'il était capable de lui donner, mais l'un comme l'autre semblaient satisfaits de cet « arrangement », du moins le semblaient-ils.  
  
Draco souffla contre la vitre, ce qui laissa une trace de buée grise sur le fond blanc. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, tandis que le Poudlard Express filait vers londres.


	2. La quête de l'Arbre Sacré

****

Chapitre 2 : La quête de l'arbre Sacré

7 Janvier (rassurez-vous il y aura un gros flash-back qui n'en est pas un)  
  
Harry sortit de la cabane d'Hagrid, Crocdur sur ses talons. Le géant avait en effet demandé à son élève s'il pouvait sortir son chien, étant lui-même occupé à (essayer de) corriger les devoirs des 5ème sur les animaux à capacités magiques périodiques.  
  
Le molosse bouscula Harry et sauta dans la neige, s'en mit plein la truffe avant de s'y rouler avec plaisir. Puis, lorsqu'il sembla finalement en avoir assez, il se dirigea vers les arbres qui bordaient la forêt interdite, les reniflant un à un, cherchant celui qui conviendrait le mieux et sur lequel il pourrait lever la patte.  
  
Le Gryffondor éclata de rire - il avait rarement vu Crocdur aussi joyeux, et surtout aussi vif ! Il suivit le gros chien lors de sa quête de l'Arbre Sacré, quand soudain l'animal oublia (momentanément) la forêt et fila vers ce qui semblait une motte de terre. Il se mit à aboyer.  
  
Harry s'approcha, intrigué, et remarqua que le tas de terre en question bougeait - ou plutôt respirait. Il vit le bout d'une écharpe qui dépassait, aux couleurs vert et argent. Sa première impression fut que deux Serpentard s'étaient battus, puis il se rappela qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient restés pour les vacances.  
  
Tombant à genoux dans la neige, il secoua la forme inanimée, qui n'eut pas de réaction. Il souleva alors la cape noire qui la recouvrait, tandis que Crocdur estimait son devoir accompli et repartait vers ses arbres.  
  
Harry aperçut une tignasse blonde et son souffle se coupa. « Tant que ce n'est pas… »songea-t-il, mais un gémissement se fit entendre et la personne se redressa, s'asseyant difficilement. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se releva aussitôt. « Oh-oh, pensa-t-il, je le laisse là et je me barre en courant ou j'en profite pour le tabasser… ? »  
  
Mais le Choipeau n'avait pas placé Harry à Gryffondor pour rien ; le garçon avait beau se souvenir des insultes lancées par le blond quelques jours plutôt, il n'en aida pas moins un Draco légèrement vaseux à se lever et à se débarrasser de la neige qui lui collait aux habits.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda finalement Harry.  
  
Le jeune blond sembla reprendre ses esprits et reconnut enfin celui qui l'avait aidé. « Potter? » Il se massa l'arrière du crâne et eu une légère grimace de douleur. « Bon si tu es là ça doit dire que je suis quand même arrivé à Poudlard. »  
  
« En parlant de ça, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et étalé dans la neige en plus ? » l'interrogea Harry, qui reprit malgré tout ses distances.  
  
« Dans la neige… ? » commença le Serpentard. Il sembla soudain inquiet, puis il fila vers l'orée de la forêt, semblant chercher quelque chose à terre. Crocdur le rejoignit, tout fou, pensant sûrement qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau compagnon de jeu.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Malfoy ? » lui lança le garçon aux yeux verts _(Argh Daniel on t'aime mais pitié mets des lentilles pour le prochain film !!)  
_  
Draco lui répondit, sans cesser de remuer buissons et talus enneigés : « Mes affaires...j'avais un sac…et mon balai. » Soudain il aperçut quelque chose et se précipita dessus ; il dégagea un gros sac gris d'un tas de neige et le mit sur son dos. « Voilà, maintenant mon balai…Oh pitié faites que je ne l'ai pas perdu... »  
  
Il semblait un état de choc, parlant sans cesse et remuant les buissons sans prêter attention à Harry. Celui-ci comprit que le jeune homme n'était pas dans son état normal, et cela suffit à diminuer - temporairement - son antipathie vis-à-vis du membre de la maison qui était rivale à la sienne.  
  
« Heu.Draco ? » dit-il calmement, articulant exagérément. Tu es venu en balai jusque Poudlard ? »  
  
Le Serpentard se redressa, son sac toujours sur le dos et répondit assez vaguement. « Oui, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen de voyager...et si maintenant je n'ai même plus mon Nimbus. » gémit-il.  
  
« Et…tu es tombé ? » avança timidement Harry.  
  
« Oui, je…je négociais mon atterrissage quand un truc avec des ailes m'a foncé dedans, alors j'ai glissé…Ha te voilà ! « s'exclama-t-il . Il sortit du dessous d'un buisson un balai qui avait certainement du connaître des jours meilleurs. Ayant récupéré ses affaires, Draco se dirigea vers le château, sans un regard pour Harry.  
  
Celui-ci, vexé, le rattrapa en courant. « Attend un peu Malfoy, tu pourrais me remercier, non ?! Sans moi tu serais encore étendu à bouffer de la neige je te signale ! »  
  
Draco s'arrêta et se retourna. « Merci, Harry » dit-il avec un regard absent, mais pourtant presque sincère.  
  
« Bien, maintenant tu pourrais peut-être me dire ce que tu foutais là ? » continua le Gryffondor.  
  
« Ecoute, lui dit le blond en fuyant le regard de son interlocuteur, je...je ne peux pas t'expliquer, il faut que...je dois...oui je dois voir Dumbledore. Tu m'excuseras. » Puis il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le château aussi vite que son énorme sac le lui permettait.

Harry resta perplexe et se posa des questions pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que ce n'était qu'une des lubies de plus du Serpentard dont la vie de toute façon ne l'intéressait guère. Il fut soudainement ramené à la réalité par un gros chien gris qui venait de décider que les écharpes rouges et or étaient comestibles. 

****************************************************************************   
  
**22 Décembre**  
  
« «Au revoir Draco, passe de bonnes vacances ! » s'écrièrent deux Serpentard de 6ème année en descendant du train. Le garçon mentionné fit un signe de la main aux adolescentes puis descendit à son tour.  
  
« Tu as ma valise, Goyle ? » lança-t-il à l'armoire à glaces qui peinait à descendre les marches.  
  
« Oui, oui, je l'ai » répondit-il.  
  
Lorsque tous les élèves furent descendus du train, celui-ci siffla un grand coup puis repartit dans un grand nuage de fumée.  
  
« Tu as vu ça, remarqua Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco, à Poudlard c'est plus blanc que blanc et ici on a quoi ? De la pluie ! » « Londres sera toujours Londres » ironisa Draco en refermant sa cape. Dieu merci ils étaient à l'abri des intempéries sur le quai, mais le froid n'en était pas moins mordant. Il salua son ami dont les parents étaient déjà là.  
  
« Tu te dépêches, Goyle ? » lança-t-il à son camarade, qui accéléra le pas pour venir déposer la grande valise de Draco aux pieds de celui-ci.  
  
« Content de te revoir, fils ! » dit une voix derrière eux. Crabe salua son père, qui fut bientôt rejoins par celui de Goyle. Draco se recula, légèrement contrarié (jaloux ?) par ces débordements de sentiments - indignes de la part de Serpentards. Tout autour de lui, des élèves sautaient au coup de leur mère - sous le regard bienveillant du père. Il trouvait ce spectacle écoeurant.  
  
« J'espère que tu as bien révisé les livres que je t'avais prêtés, Vincent ? » fit l'homme. Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire qui le rendait encore plus idiot que d'habitude. Draco ne se rappelait pas que son « ami » lui ait parlé de ces livres, et de toute façon il s'en moquait, Crabe n'étant pas foutu de retenir un sortilège ou même une simple définition.  
  
Le jeune blond dit rapidement au revoir à ses deux camarades et s'éloigna d'eux pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc. De nombreux Serpentard vinrent lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances, dont l'indécollable Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Le quai se vidait lentement, Draco commençait à se demander avec mauvaise humeur si on ne l'avait pas oublié, quand une voix grave et autoritaire se fit entendre derrière lui. « Rassemble tes affaires, Draco, nous sommes déjà en retard »  
  
Le blond se retourna, surpris, puis attrapa sa valise. « Oui, père »  
  
Le jeune Serpentard peinait à tirer sa valise, mais la présence de non- magiciens rendaient impensable l'utilisation d'un quelconque sort de Rétrécissement ou même l'emploi d'un elfe de maison, exceptionnellement forts malgré leur petite taille.  
  
Ils traversèrent la barrière et se retrouvèrent sur les quais moldus. Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que de nombreuses personnes - pour la plupart du sexe féminin - se retournaient sur leur passage. Avec sa prestance, ses épaules larges et ses longs cheveux dorés, Lucius Malfoy était en réalité un homme attirant, tous critères confondus ; aussi cela n'étonnait-il guère le garçon aux yeux pâles.  
  
Cependant, ce dont il ne se doutait pas, aussi vantard et sûr de lui qu'il pouvait paraître, c'était qu'à 16 ans, l'adolescent commençait de plus en plus à ressembler à un homme ; il avait d'ailleurs hérité des atouts de son père, si ce n'est que son visage, plus fin, et ses yeux, plus vifs, révélaient une certaine forme de beauté que son père avait perdue depuis longtemps déjà - un vestige de la pureté de l'enfance, peut-être.  
  
Il sortirent de la gare sans dire un mot et se rendirent au parking souterrain où les attendait une luxueuse voiture noire. Un chauffeur attrapa les affaires de Draco et les rangea dans le coffre, tandis que les deux Malfoy grimpaient dans l'auto.  
  
Le jeune blond soupira discrètement ; le trajet était assez long jusqu'à la maison, mais son père répugnait à utiliser la poudre de Cheminette, qu'il jugeait trop salissante et dégradantes - il laissait ce moyen de déplacement primaire aux familles de basse classe, tels les Weasley. De plus, son antipathie (quel bel euphémisme) pour les Moldus était telle qu'il refusait de les voir, ne serait-ce même les apercevoir, aussi les vitres étaient-elles teintées des deux côtés.  
  
Néanmoins, la marque - et le prix - de la voiture assuraient un confort amplement suffisant pour qu'une heure et demi de trajet soit facilement acceptable, voire semble moindre. 

**************************************************************************** *   
  
Lucius observait son fils qui s'était assoupi. En temps normal, il l'aurait réveillé et réprimandé pour se laisser aller de la sorte, mais il en était incapable. Il profitait de cette image de totale décontraction : Draco, dont le visage aux traits fins exprimaient une grande maturité pour son âge. Mais d'un autre côté…Rogue l'avait dit lui-même, il n'était encore qu'un enfant.  
  
L'homme blond crispa les poings involontairement : il s'agissait de sa propre chair, de sa fierté, de l'être qu'il avait juré de protéger même si pour cela il devait s'en faire détester. Avait-il le droit de le « pourrir » de la sorte ? Certes, Draco était un Serpentard, nul doute qu'il ne se laissait pas faire, mais il y avait un sacré fossé entre railler des camarades de classe par jalousie et…  
  
Lucius soupira. Oui, il amènerait son fils au Maître. Il en ferait un Mangemort - et des plus appréciés du Seigneur lui-même. Il n'avait pas le choix.

******************************  
  
« Tu es en retard, Lucius. » L'interpellé s'agenouilla sans un mot. Il n'était pas en retard, il le savait ; le manoir avait beau être gigantesque, sa chambre n'était pas si éloignée des appartements de Voldemort. Simplement, son maître aimait jouer avec ses nerfs, espérant toujours réussir à le déstabiliser - peine perdue, car en surface, l'homme restait imperturbable quoiqu'il ressente. Son dégoût pour les autres Mangemorts venait surtout du fait qu'ils étaient incapables pour la plupart de la moindre maîtrise d'eux-mêmes en public. Ce stupide rat, qui avait les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à ressusciter, était sans cesse en train de trembler et de geindre comme un vulgaire gamine moldue !  
  
« Relève-toi et viens t'asseoir près de moi » lui ordonna une voix froide de derrière le fauteuil. Malfoy fit ce qui lui avait été demandé. Il s'assit à son tour dans un fauteuil et se décontracta en voyant l'expression de son maître.  
  
Ils pouvaient oublier les usages à présent que le rideau était baissé. Lucius savait que lors des réunions il n'était qu'un mouton parmi tant d'autres, mais ici il devenait une personne à part entière.  
  
Le Seigneur des ténèbres pouvait bien effrayer le monde sorcier avec ses désirs mégalomanes et meurtriers, il n'en avait pas moins besoin d'une oreille pour l'écouter, d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, voire d'une âme sincère à qui se confier - dans l'intimité bien sûr.  
  
La définition la plus appropriée eut été un « ami », mais Lord Voldemort restait un dément qui se croyait (et n'était pas loin d'être) supérieur à n'importe quelle créature humaine. Lucius savait qu'il ne pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance, même s'il avait parfois du mal à s'en souvenir.  
  
Le vieil homme - d'un point de vue uniquement officiel - laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, tandis qu'il caressait son serpent qui avait posé sa tête sur ses jambes. L'animal fermait les yeux à chaque caresse, et le Mangemort jura que le reptile eut ronronné s'il l'avait pu.  
  
« Dis-moi, Lucius, tu as eu une rude journée au ministère ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui avait perdu de sa froideur, sans pour autant être chaleureuse.  
  
« Ce sont les vacances, Tom ; même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas Noël tu pourrais tout de même essayer de t'en souvenir » répondit l'autre froidement.  
  
Voldemort eut un sourire ironique « Alors…qu'as-tu fais de beau aujourd'hui ? »  
  
Bien sûr le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissait la réponse, mais il voulait à tout prix que son serviteur s'en souvienne, et surtout qu'il n'en oublie pas les sous-entendus.  
  
« Rien de bien spécial, soupira l'homme blond. Un saut chez Gringotts, un règlement de compte avec un vieil ami et une visite à Fudge, histoire de lui rappeler que je suis de son côté malgré ce que ce vieux fou barbu et sa bande d'utopistes prétendent - tu sais que j'ai des moyens de persuasion beaucoup plus...efficaces que les larmes et geignements de ces amoureux des 

moldus… » Il esquissa un léger sourire désabusé puis, à son tour, laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux.  
  
« Je suis également allé chercher Draco à la gare » compléta-t-il nonchalamment.  
  
« Je devine que vos retrouvailles ont été...chaleureuses, après plus de trois mois terribles sans vous être vus. »  
  
L'ex-serpentard se redressa, le regard mauvais. « Je ne fais que t'obéir, tu ne peux pas me - »  
  
« Je sais, Lucius, je sais...ta fidélité à toute épreuve...même dans la mort ; à moins que tu n'aies simplement pas voulu changer les « vieilles » habitudes.. » Il ricana et se redressa à son tour. Reprenant son sérieux, il s'adressa à son voisin :  
  
« Ne te fâche pas, je sais que tu fais de ton mieux. Et dans ton cas, le « mieux » frôle la perfection.. » Le coin de sa bouche s'étira tandis que l'homme blond se radossait lentement au fauteuil, l'air crispé.  
  
Voldemort ôta délicatement son serpent de ses jambes pour se lever, puis se dirigea vers le mini-bar. Il se servit un verre d'alcool et lança à Lucius, toujours en lui tournant le dos : « Martini ou cette bonne vieille Vodka ? »  
  
L'autre ne répondit rien.  
  
L'homme au serpent se retourna, deux verres à la main. Il réfléchit un moment en observant l'homme blond, appuyé sur un accoudoir, qui regardait au loin. Voldemort posa les verres sur la table basse et vint s'accroupir à côté du fauteuil.  
  
« Mon bel édifice » souffla-t-il en attrapant une mèche d'un blond cristallin, presque surnaturel. Malfoy ne bougea pas d'un pouce, refusant toujours de le regarder. « Plus froid et plus dur encore que la pierre.. »  
  
Voyant que son voisin n'avait aucune réaction, il soupira légèrement avant de continuer. « Grâce à toi, Lucius, ton fils est lui aussi presque aussi dur que le roc ; tu lui as fait un grand honneur en lui offrant la possibilité de ne pas souffrir...Nous savons toi et moi que si les plaies du corps cicatrisent vite, celles du coeur prennent plus de temps...en particuliers pour les jeunes gens qui ne sont pas préparés.. »  
  
Voldemort, parler d'amour ! C'en était trop pour Lucius. Il éclata d'un rire sans joie, avant de se retourner.  
  
« Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi fort que tu ne le crois. » Les paroles de Rogue lui revenaient en tête. _« Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant...il agit de la sorte parce que c'est ce que TOI tu veux... »  
_  
« Après tout, continua-t-il, le fait qu'il ne se confie à personne ne signifie pas qu'il ne ressent rien. »  
  
« Tu as peur » dit le mage noir en se relevant. Malfoy ne dit rien. « En réalité....tu espères que malgré la façon dont tu l'as traité pendant 16 longues années, il ait su voir derrière ton masque d'indifférence et qu'il t'aime réellement...»  
  
Pour toute réponse, l'homme aux cheveux blonds attrapa un verre et en bu une longue gorgée. « Te voilà revenu à des sentiments meilleurs », apprécia le chef des Mangemorts.  
  
L'homme reposa son verre, toujours sans un regard pour le « vieillard » debout à côté de lui. Une fois de plus, son maître lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et malheureusement pour lui, Voldemort savait aussi trouver les paroles qui brisaient les carapaces les plus résistances pour atteindre directement le coeur.  
  
« Maintenant, écoute-moi, Lucius, dit l'héritier de Serpentard avec une voix qui ressemblait davantage à celle qu'il utilisait pendant les réunions. Ce gosse te respecte, nul doute qu'il est même fier de toi et de ta réputation...mais il ne « t'aime » pas. »  
  
Le Mangemort ferma les yeux, puis se décide finalement à regarder son maître. « Je le sais, dit-il d'un ton métallique, ce n'est pas à moi de jouer le rôle du père aimant. »  
  
Voldemort sourit. « Tu seras fier de ton fils lorsqu'il sera aux premières loges, et à ce moment-là tu te moqueras bien de savoir qui il aime - ou pas. »  
  
Il se pencha et prit à son tour un verre de sa longue main élégante.  
  
« Ton propre père a certes eu du mal à l'accepter, mais je suis sûr qu'il serait fier de toi aujourd'hui...s'il était encore en vie. Après tout, tu as la chance d'être la « favorite de Lord Voldemort » plaisanta-t-il. _(note de l'auteur-trice : pas la « favorite » au lit, si ce que vous avez pensé, bande de perverses !) ^-^_  
  
« Je ne trouve pas cela drôle, Tom. »  
  
Celui-ci but une gorgée de Vodka avant de répondre. « Ne crains rien, Draco ne te fera pas ce que tu as fait à ton propre père ; je ne le laisserai pas te tuer. Ton géniteur n'était rien sinon un sorcier un peu trop plaintif à mon goût - trop pour me servir bien longtemps en tout cas. » Il reposa son verre et s'approcha du propriétaire du manoir.  
  
« Mais toi, Lucius, tu es important à mes yeux, plus encore qu'en tant que Mangemort - même si tu es l'un de mes meilleurs éléments, je dois bien l'avouer. »  
  
Il s'accroupit à nouveau devant le fauteuil et murmura : « Je te considère comme mon propre fils, tu le sais... »  
  
Il se redressa en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs, puis vint se placer derrière Malfoy. Se baissant, il passa un bras autour de la poitrine de celui-ci, lui chuchotant dans l'oreille : « N'ais-je pas été un bon père, Lucius... ? »  
  
Le Mangemort ferma les yeux. La proximité de son maître l'empêchait de penser normalement, sans compter que ses pensées étaient déjà anormalement brouillées ces temps-ci. « Un père ne fait pas ces choses-là » articula-t-il finalement.  
  
« Il y a tant de manières de l'exprimer, murmura Voldemort en mordillant lentement l'oreille de son compagnon, mais dans le fond...il s'agit toujours d'amour..»  
  
Lucius se dégagea - à contrecoeur. « Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler, Tom. Torturer son fils - aussi bien physiquement que mentalement - voilà ce qu'un père digne de ce nom n'a pas le droit de faire ! »  
  
« J'aime quand tu es en colère, Lucius » répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire sardonique.  
  
L'homme aux cheveux blonds se leva brusquement et s'éloigna de son maître avant de se retourner. « J'accepte de te donner mon fils, Tom, mais promets-moi de ne pas le faire souffrir - du moins pas comme je l'ai fais moi-même » _(NB : nan je parle toujours pas de sexe…rhôô)  
_  
Vodlemort se redressa, dans toute sa grandeur, et déclara, une lueur dans les yeux : « Rassure-toi, Lucius ; je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Et Draco, à son tour, m'aimera comme un père..»

**********************

****

Samedi 8 Janvier  
  
Ce midi-là, la Grande Salle était quasi déserte. Seuls quelques professeurs et les élèves habituels dînaient (ou déjeunaient, pour les Hexagoniens) : 3 filles de Poufsouffle de 2ème année qui avaient voulu passer les fêtes ensemble et des jumeaux de Serdaigle de dernière année.  
  
Harry était le seule Gryffondor. Il rentra dans la salle en baillant. Il venait à peine de se lever - ces lits à baldaquins étaient si confortables - et regretta que les croissants ne fussent pas au menu du dîner. (oh et flûte, chuis belge une fois) :o) Il remarqua que la table des Serpentard, pourtant vide les jours précédents, était aujourd'hui occupée.  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant puis se dirigea vers l'unique garçon qui y était assis. Après tout, pensa-t-il, Hercule lui-même avait préféré affronter Cerbères plutôt que de rester à moisir dans les Plaines de l'Ennui. Quoiqu'à la réflexion, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais entendu une telle légende - mais l'important était qu'elle lui donnait une bonne excuse.  
  
« Hello, Malfoy, lança-t-il lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, pour le tester. Celui-ci releva la tête d'un air neutre et ne dit rien. Au bout d'un moment, il eut un faible sourire. « Salut Potter, tu manges avec moi ? »  
  
Harry, surpris, s'entendit répondre « Ok » avant même d'y avoir réfléchi. Il s'assit pour la première fois à la grande table du fond. Immédiatement, différents plats apparurent devant lui. « Tiens, pas de serpent rôti ou de moldus grillés pour les Serpentard ? » plaisanta-t-il en se servant de cuisses de poulet.  
  
« Non, pendant les fêtes de Noël c'est exceptionnel ; nous avons droit à de la cervelle de loup-garou bouillie» répliqua Draco en souriant.  
  
Harry gloussa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une trêve semblait s'être installée entre les deux ennemis éternels. Pour être franc, cela ne dérangeait pas tant que cela le jeune Gryffondor ; malgré les visites à Hagrid, il s'ennuyait ferme depuis le début des vacances. De plus, le blond semblait avoir changé. Il semblait...plus mature - et surtout moins arrogant, donc plus sympathique !  
  
« Dis-moi, Harry, commença son voisin d'en face, tu as suivi la saison de Quidditch cette année ? Enfin, l'année dernière plutôt. » Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se dépêcha d'avaler sa purée pour répondre que oui, et ils passèrent quelques minutes à discuter balais et pronostics.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Harry estima qu'il pouvait parler de « l'incident » de hier. « Au fait, Draco...tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es revenu à Poudlard ? »  
  
Le jeune blond soupira, mais cela ne semblait pas dirigé contre son voisin. « J'ai une dispute avec ma mère. Rien de bien grave, mais j'ai...comment dire... « pété les plombs » et je me suis enfui. » Il eut un sourire désabusé : « Tu sais comment sont les ados : ils démarrent au quart de tour à la moindre remarque. »  
  
« Comment tu vas faire - ? » commença Harry, mais son voisin l'interrompit. « Tout est arrangé, t'inquiète, je me suis réconcilié avec ma mère. Mais comme de toute façon la rentrée est dans deux jours, j'ai préféré rester ici. »  
  
Il avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde, aussi Harry se demandait pourquoi son esprit refusait obstinément de le croire. Il décida néanmoins de ne pas le montrer. Se versant un verre de jus de citrouille, il demanda innocemment : « Et ton père, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »  
  
Draco le regarda d'un air méfiant puis sembla rassuré par l'air du garçon à lunettes. « Il ne le sait pas, en fait. Ma mère lui a dit que j'étais retourné ici pour finir mes devoirs au calme, et profiter de la bibliothèque de l'école. De toute façon, il ne s'en occupe pas, il a bien trop de travail en ce moment. »  
  
« Au ministère, tu sais.... » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en observant Harry. Celui-ci accepta de jouer le jeu et se contenta de hocher la tête. La conversation reprit sur les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus pour Noël.  
  
Harry savait que Lucius Malfoy était un Mangemort. Et Draco savait que le garçon aux yeux verts était au courant pour les activités pas très claires de son père. Néanmoins, ils laissèrent de côté cette partie de l'histoire et leur trêve muette fut respectée.  
  
Lorsque les deux adolescents eurent fini de manger, leurs assiettes disparurent automatiquement et furent remplacées par un plat contenant une espèce de gâteau brun. « Ho mon dieu, j'en reviens pas, s'exclama Draco, du tiramisu ! » Il s'en servit une grosse part sous les yeux ébahis de Harry.  
  
« Du quoi ? » « Du ti-ra-mi-su, répéta le blond, c'est italien. Goûte, tu verras c'est extra. »  
  
Le jeune orphelin, qui ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais mangé quelque chose de sucré chez les Dursley, s'attaqua lui aussi à la pâtisserie - qu'il jugea d'ailleurs délicieuse.  
  
Alors qu'ils reprirent leur conversation, une ombre passa derrière Malfoy et mit une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. « Si Potter vous ennuie, Mr Malfoy, n'hésitez pas à me le dire » déclara Rogue d'une voix grave en lançant à Harry son habituel regard dégoûté.  
  
« Il n'y a aucun problème, professeur, Harry est assez gentil pour me tenir compagnie, c'est tout à son honneur. »   
  
Rogue fixa encore un instant le Gryffondor avec une expression étrange, puis il se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Draco, qui le regarda d'un air triste mais cependant plein de gratitude et hocha la tête.  
  
Le maître des potions se redressa. « Dans ce cas, bonne journée, Mr Malfoy....et vous aussi Potter » conclut- il dans ce qui devait être un véritable effort surhumain de sociabilité pour lui.  
  
Harry regarda le grand homme sombre s'éloigner rapidement et recommença à se poser des questions sur lui. Il savait que l'ex-Mangemort espionnait Voldemort pour Dumbledore et qu'il risquait sa vie pour ça. Le garçon aux yeux verts se surprit à souhaiter qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal....  
  
« Allons, Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe tu perds la boule ?! Non seulement tu dînes ave Draco - Malfoy ! - mais en plus tu commences à avoir pitié de rogue ! » Il soupira et enfourna une grande cuillerée du gâteau italien - le blond avait fini le sien depuis longtemps déjà.  
  
**************************************************************************** 

****

25 décembre.

« De toute façon, les Adam ont été exclus du Conseil, donc cela ne change rien à la situation » fit remarquer Narcissa Malfoy en reposant ses couverts. Aussitôt, des elfes de maison vinrent la débarrasser.  
  
« Nous verrons cela avec Andrew, cela ne presse pas » conclut Lucius en se versant un verre de vin.  
  
Draco finit à son tour son repas, qui avait par ailleurs été excellent - les elfes s'étaient vraiment surpassés pour cette veillée de Noël. « Puis-je sortir de table ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Après tout, ses parents discutaient politique et relations, ce qui ne l'intéressait guère. Il aurait préféré aller dans sa chambre et examiner son tout nouveau jeu d'échecs de haute gamme version sorciers - un cadeau de sa mère.  
  
Celle-ci acquiesça, mais alors que le jeune blond se levait, son père le retint par le bras. « J'aimerai te voir après le dîner, Draco, lui chuchota-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Sois dans mon bureau du 3ème étage à 10h. »  
  
L'adolescent hocha la tête et alla embrasser sa mère. Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la pièce, la femme aux cheveux blonds regarda longuement son mari, qui sourit et lui versa un verre de Bordeaux.  
  
« A présent nous somme seuls.... » lui souffla-t-il tandis qu'elle prenait le verre avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
****************************************************************************   
  
Lorsque Draco arriva au bureau, la porte était déjà entrouverte ; il frappa néanmoins faiblement contre le battant. Son père lui fit signe d'entrer. Le jeune blond s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de l'homme, qui était lui- même adossé à son propre fauteuil et jouait nonchalamment avec sa baguette magique.  
  
Finalement son regard se posa sur son fils et il lui dit, le plus naturellement du monde : « Le maître aimerait te voir avant la cérémonie. »  
  
Le jeune blond sentit son coeur se crisper - il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, mais il estimait que là il eut largement le droit de faire fi des recommandations - exigences - de son père sur le contrôle de soi. Il eut pendant un instant l'idée idiote de demander de quelle cérémonie au juste il s'agissait, mais elle partit aussi vite que son appréhension crût.  
  
« Quand aura-t-elle lieu ? » demanda-t-il finalement. « Lors du réveillon du Nouvel An. La symbolique, la tradition, tout ça... » fit Lucius en balayant l'air de la main.  
  
Draco déglutit. Il avait l'impression d'être placé devant un ravin alors que lui-même ne se serait entraîné qu'à sauter des haies minuscules - durant un temps très court.  
  
Bien sûr, devenir un Mangemort, servir le plus grand Mage Noir actuel serait un honneur - il était même prêt à mettre sa fierté de côté rien qu'à imaginer faire tout cela à la barbe de ce vieux fou de directeur et de ce stupide Potter !  
  
Mais en réalité, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Y aurait-il des rituels ? Serait-ce douloureux ? Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demanderait de torturer - voire de tuer quelqu'un ?  
  
Le jeune Serpentard n'avait jamais fait de mal physiquement à qui que ce soit -Crabbe et Goyle s'en chargeaient tellement mieux - mais après tout.... il laisserait sa propre baguette faire le travail.  
  
« Pose-moi tes questions, ordonna soudainement le propriétaire du manoir. Après il sera trop tard. » Draco hésita, puis admit que son père avait raison - après serait trop tard.  
  
« Est-ce que je vais avoir mal ? » demanda-t-il timidement, avec un air qui rappela désagréablement à Malfoy père que son fils pouvait réellement ressembler à un gosse quand il le voulait.  
  
Il parut vexé par la question de l'adolescent, comme s'il s'était attendu à une autre. « Tu souffriras, Draco ; tout le monde souffre un jour ou l'autre- certains plus que d'autres, c'est tout, répliqua-t-il froidement. Mais aux côtés du Maître, tu seras davantage en sécurité que si tu restes collé aux basques de ce vieux fou barbu, comme son troupeau de Sang-de-Bourbe utopistes. »  
  
L'adoelscent baissa la tête, apparemment peu satisfait de la réponse. Lucius arrêta de jouer avec sa baguette et observa longuement son fils, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. « Draco......commença-t-il, et l'interpellé releva la tête. Puisque tu ne te révoltes pas, j'en déduis que tu acceptes cette situation. »  
  
« Maintenant dis-moi - et son regard n'exprimait plus aucune arrogance ni sévérité, juste une profonde curiosité - pourquoi veux-tu sacrifier ta vie à être Mangemort ? »  
  
Cette question prit le jeune homme au dépourvu. N'était-ce pas son père qui l'avait poussé - et le poussait encore - sur cette voie ? Et puisque c'était vrai qu'il ne refusait pas, cela signifiait-il qu'il avait réellement envie de le devenir ?  
  
« Pour vous faire honneur, père » répondit-il, le plus sincèrement possible.  
  
« Non, Draco, le contredit Lucius. Tu n'es pas encore majeur, et tu vis sous mon toit. Ne me dis pas que tu m'obéis pour me « faire honneur ». Par obligation, plutôt. Et par crainte. »  
  
L'adolescent sembla légèrement désarçonné. « Non, père, c'est réellement pour vous faire honneur ; je veux que vous soyez fier de moi. »  
  
« Prends-toi ça dans les dents, Tom » songea Lucius, et il sourit intérieurement. Malheureusement, l'envie subite qu'il eut de serrer son fils dans ses bras s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle était venue - les paroles et désirs du Maître ramenèrent l'homme blond à la réalité.  
  
Pas de sentiments. Seulement du paternalisme.  
  
« C'est au Seigneur d'être fier de toi, pas à moi, répliqua-t-il calmement d'un ton froid. C'est pour lui que tu dois te surpasser ; c'est à lui que tu dois être fidèle. » Il s'arrêta un instant. « S'il souhaite que je lui donne mon fils pour en faire l'un de ses serviteurs, je lui obéis - sans discuter ses ordres. »  
  
« Donc, si cela ne tenait qu'à vous, vous ne me laisseriez pas... » commença Draco, mais son père l'interrompit.  
  
« Arrête ça ! » dit-il d'un ton un peu plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se rendit compte hélas trop tard que son fils pouvait interpréter son ordre de plusieurs manières. Il se leva, incapable de rester assis une minute de plus.  
  
« Maintenant écoute-moi bien, Draco Malfoy, déclara-t-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le sorcier le plus puissant au monde et nous avons la chance de combattre à ses côtés les déchets de la société magique. Nous sommes au- dessus de ces Sang-Mêlés et autres Sang-de-Bourbe, ne l'oublie jamais ; nous valons 100 fois plus qu'eux. »  
  
Il marqua une courte pause et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Son coeur battait plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée et son souffle était légèrement plus court. Il inspira longuement avant de reprendre.  
  
« Nous sommes des Malfoy et nous servons notre Maître avec honneur afin de purifier la race des véritables sorciers ; voilà notre but. Et c'est une noble mission, quoiqu'en disent certains pseudo-sorciers. » « Qui essaies-tu de convaincre, Lucius ? » lui souffla une voix désagréable à l'arrière de son crâne. L'homme l'ignora.  
  
« J'espère que tu as bien acquis ceci, Draco ? »

Son fils hocha la tête, impressionné, et le Mangemort se rassit avec mauvaise humeur - il détestait s'emporter de la sorte. 

« D'autres questions ? »  
  
Draco ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Finalement il se décida. « Vous avez dit que...qu'Il voulait me voir ? » dit le garçon aux yeux pâles, et Lucius le félicita mentalement pour avoir repris sa neutralité faciale, telle qu'il lui avait enseignée - même s'il se doutait qu'elle n'était que simulée  
  
L'ex-Serpentard pria cependant pour que son fils ne lui demande pas pourquoi - il aurait été incapable de lui répondre. 

« Quand et où devrais-je le voir ? » fit simplement la jeune homme.  
  
Lucius soupira, puis finalement sa bouche s'étira en un sourire sardonique - le rictus typique des Malfoy.  
  
« Ici. Et maintenant. »  
  
Il se leva, sous le regard ébahi d'un Draco totalement pris au dépourvu.  
  
« Suis-moi » lui ordonna l'homme aux cheveux longs en sortant vivement de son bureau.  
  
« Tu veux mon fils, Tom ? pensa-t-il. Alors ne faisons pas traîner les choses. Je te l'offre. Moi, je démissionne de mon rôle de père, je préfère celui du Mangemort sans pitié - j'y excelle, tu l'as dit toi-même. »  
  
**************************************************************************** 

****

7 Janvier

Severus Rogue se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et lui chuchota : « Lorsque vous aurez le temps - et si vous le désirez - passez à mon bureau. Nous pourrons reparler plus calmement de tout cela. »  
  
Le Serpentard hocha la tête. « Merci » murmura-t-il brièvement.  
  
Le maître des potions se redressa, retrouvant son air austère. « Dans ce cas, bonne journée Mr Malfoy...et vous aussi 

Potter. » Puis il sortit de la grande salle d'un pas vif, sa longue cape noire virevoltant derrière lui.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
**25 Décembre**

Draco ne sembla pas étonné lorsque son père s'arrêta devant la grande  
porte de la salle de réunion, dont il connaissait l'existence mais n'y avait cependant jamais mis les pieds. Après tout, où cela pouvait-il être d'autre ?  
  
Lucius ouvrit directement la porte - son maître omniscient et télépathe à ses heures devait déjà certainement savoir. Et il savait.  
  
Malgré la semi-pénombre de la pièce, il le distingua, trônant sur son siège, semblant les attendre. Immédiatement, l'homme blond s'agenouilla et fit un léger raclement de gorge à l'intention de son fils, qui l'imita aussi vite.  
  
Une voix froide, glacée parvint aux oreilles du jeune garçon, frigorifié. « Tu peux disposer, Lucius. »  
  
Draco sentit son père se lever et quitter la pièce. La porte de bois se referma dans un grincement sinistre, puis le silence se fit. L'adolescent gardait la tête baissée, les yeux fixées vers le sol.  
  
Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Peut-être le soumettre à l'Endoloris pour tester sa résistance.... « Pitié, supplia-t-il mentalement, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais ne me faites pas de mal.... »  
  
Un long moment passa, puis finalement Voldemort parla à nouveau, de sa voix toujours aussi glacée. « Relève-toi. »  
  
Draco obéit, et les craquements de ses articulations ankylosées résonnèrent dans la pièce silencieuse. Il se sentit rougir.  
  
Il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait l'homme en face de lui - mais était-ce encore un homme ?  
  
Soudain, des torches accrochées au mûr s'allumèrent comme par magie - d'ailleurs ce devait probablement être par magie - une par une, et bientôt la pièce fut baignée d'une lueur quasi fantomatique.  
  
Le garçon blond eut le souffle coupé ; Voldemort n'était pas...ou plutôt il était...en tout cas différent de ce qu'il imaginait.  
  
Son long visage pâle totalement symétrique semblait irréel ; des yeux d'un rouge sang dévisageaient le jeune homme avec une expression indéfinissable. Et son nez.....il n'avait d'ailleurs plus de nez, seulement deux fentes, telles les narines d'un serpent.  
  
L'homme lui-même semblait un serpent. Même assis, Draco devinait la maigreur et la longueur de son corps, et sa peau qui reflétait la lumière des torches était brillante, presque translucide, comme celle d'un reptile.  
  
Vodlemort était un monstre.  
  
Un monstre qui assassinait et détruisait des vies depuis plus d'un demi- siècle maintenant.  
  
Mais sa vision effaça toutes les idées préconçues de Draco. Il le trouvait attirant. Pas beau, non, mais....étrangement envoûtant. Magnétisant.  
  
_« Le pouvoir te permet d'obtenir ce que tu veux, Draco. C'est pourquoi nous passons toute notre vie à le rechercher, afin de combler nos propres désirs. Mais le pouvoir est lui-même le désir plus important ; un homme vendrait son âme pour lui. »_ Ces paroles de son père lui revenaient en tête. Et à présent, il le comprenait plus que jamais.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait tellement puissant....de l'énergie pure se dégageait de son corps tout entier.  
  
Le garçon blond n'arrivait plus à en détacher le regard ; il lui semblait qu'à chaque seconde il acquérait lui-même une partie de cette énergie.  
  
Lord Voldemort était bel et bien en train de l'hypnotiser ; il lisait au plus profond de son âme.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Draco sentit que la tension était trop forte et il craqua. Son regard se posa sur les pierres du sol, tandis qu'il avait l'impression réconfortante de récupérer une partie de son esprit.  
  
La bouche du mage noir s'étira en un sourire. « Faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Quel est ton nom ? » dit-il avec une voix relativement différente que celle que Jacques Martin eut utilisé dans la même situation.  
  
« Draco Lucius Malfoy » répondit celui-ci, qui n'osait plus fixer les yeux rouges.  
  
« Pourquoi es-tu ici, _Draco Lucius Malfoy _? »  
  
« Mon père.....Vous l'avez demandé, Seigneur, se rattrapa le jeune blond en espérant que sa réponse convienne au chef des Mangemorts.  
  
« Ca, je le sais déjà, fit remarquer l'homme serpent. Mais ta réponse amène une autre question : pourquoi m'obéis-tu, Draco ? Pourquoi choisir de me servir, alors que tu pourrais te livrer aux occupations somme toute innocentes des adolescents de ton âge ? »  
  
« Vous êtes…un sorcier puissant - le plus puissant au monde, répondit Draco, qui avait l'impression que ses artères allaient éclater sous la pressions sanguine. Vous voulez débarrasser le monde sorcier des sangs impurs, voilà pourquoi je désire vous servir, maître. »  
  
Le vieil homme eut un bref rire. « Je ne suis pas encore ton maître, Draco Lucius Malfoy. » Il reprit son sérieux, mais une lueur brillait encore dans son regard.  
  
« Dis-moi, jeune Serpentard, pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu ne fais que répéter bêtement les paroles de ton noble père ? Avoue que notre...... « collaboration » débute plutôt mal si nous ne sommes pas sincères l'un envers l'autre. »  
  
Draco garda les yeux rivés au sol. Il avait échoué. Mais son père n'aurait même pas le loisir de pouvoir l'en blâmer, puisque dans moins de 2 minutes son unique fils serait un tas de cendres.  
  
L'héritier de Serpentard se leva et descendit de son fauteuil avec une grâce presque surnaturelle. Il s'approcha d'un Draco plus mort que vif. Lui plaçant un long doigt fin sous le menton, il l'obligea - doucement - à relever la tête.  
  
A nouveau, le garçon blond se perdit dans les deux tourbillons de feu, qui le sondèrent pendant un long moment. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné - son esprit s'évaporait peu à peu.  
  
« Suis-moi » dit finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui tournant le dos.  
  
Le jeune homme aux yeux gris ne sortit pas réellement de sa torpeur et se sentit suivre le grand homme squelettique sans même avoir conscience d'avoir ordonné cela à son corps.

************************


	3. Jalousie

Voilà, déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Je trouvais dommage de couper à ce moment-ci, mais je me consacre à d'autres ch'tites fics plus les devoirs de vacances alors je suis contente de terminer (enfin) celle-ci, même si elle ne paie pas de mine, parce qu'elle m'a tout de même pris pas mal de temps. (tout est terminé mais le temps que je retape tout ça.....)  
  
Donc je résume, Draco a rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et celui-ci lui a dit de le suivre....Que va-t-il se passer ? Attention s'il y a des fans d'une certaine personne qui lisent cette histoire (en fait s'il y a des gens tout courts, lol) je risque de me faire tuer à la fin...moi-même j'aurais râlé si ça avait été l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre, mais comme je suis une auto-sadique (ha, ça se dit maso ??) ^-^  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************

****

Chapitre 3: jalousie.

****

Samedi 9 janvier  
  
« Affligeant » marmonna Rogue en relisant une ancienne copie sur les usages abusifs des potions médicinales. L'élève qui lui avait rendu cette dissertation avait certainement du offrir un sacré paquet de Gallions à Fudge pour être passé en 5ème ! L'homme aux cheveux noirs ne prit même pas la peine de lire la suite et griffonna un «E» en haut de la page.  
  
Cela ne lui ressemblait pas ; la rentrée était après-demain, et il n'avait toujours pas fini de corriger les travaux qu'il avait ramassés juste avant les vacances. Il avait néanmoins eu d'autres choses à penser, et à faire, et à ces moments-là la correction de véritables nids d'idioties lui semblait appartenir à un univers totalement différent - un univers futile et insouciant où les punitions étaient de simples retraits de points symboliques qui ne vous laissaient aucune marque ni blessure sur le corps.  
  
Il lâcha sa plume et laissa tomber son front sur sa main, fermant les yeux et soupirant longuement. Dieu du ciel, pourquoi s'était-il débarrassé de cette foutue pensine....?  
  
Deux coups discrets contre sa porte le réveillèrent. Rogue regarda la pendule. 21h.....un samedi soir à cette heure-là, cela ne pouvait qu'être le directeur - il ne restait après tout qu'une vingtaine de personnes dans le château.  
  
Il se leva et alla ouvrir.  
  
Il était là. Bien sûr ; il lui avait lui-même proposé au gosse de passer le voir. Simplement, il pensait que celui-ci avait oublié, ou qu'il n'en avait pas eut l'envie - ce qui l'eut légèrement vexé, il n'offrait après tout que rarement son aide !  
  
« Bonsoir, professeur, j'espère que votre proposition tient toujours ? Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je n'ai pas osé venir plus tôt » expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.  
  
Rogue ne se demanda pas où était passé l'adolescent arrogant et vantard qu'il couvrait d'habitude ; il savait par expérience que certaines épreuves vous rendait homme avant l'âge.  
  
« Entrez, Malfoy » dit-il en se reculant et en refermant la porte. Un bref coup d'oeil sur son bureau surchargé lui indiqua que ce ne serait pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir une discussion sérieuse. L'homme habillé de noir réfléchit, pendant que le jeune homme blond restait debout au milieu de la pièce, attendant qu'il lui montre où s'asseoir.  
  
A contrecoeur, l'homme se dirigea vers la grande armoire où il rangeait ses ingrédients principaux et murmura un inaudible « Magyar à pointes » (« choisissez un mot de passe plus complexe que le mien, Severus, tout le monde semble connaître ma passion pour les sorbets au citron »).  
  
Le meuble se déplaça littéralement, dévoilant un étroit escalier sombre. « Suivez-moi » ordonna-t-il à Malfoy.  
  
Draco lui obéit, et pour la troisième fois depuis le début des vacances, il se retrouva à suivre un homme de haute taille avec appréhension. Pourtant, il s'agissait ici d'un ami.....ou du moins d'un allié.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans ses appartements, Severus murmura un vague Lumos et fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir dans un des hauts fauteuils. Celui-ci s'exécuta en regardant autour de lui. Il constata avec surprise que cette pièce à l'ameublement sobre et austère regorgeait cependant de sculptures et peintures représentant des dragons majestueux et/ou terrifiants - il ignorait que son professeur puisse se passionner pour quoique ce soit d'autre que les chaudrons bouillonnants.  
  
« Quelque chose à boire ? »  
  
« Décidément c'est une manie.... » déclara l'élève de Serpentard pour lui- même.  
  
« Je vous demande pardon ? » fit Rogue d'un air agacé.  
  
« Non merci, professeur. »  
  
Le grand homme sombre s'assit finalement à son tour et observa le jeune blond, qui semblait hypnotisé par le feu qui venait à l'instant de s'allumer dans la cheminée.  
  
Rogue attendit qu'il fasse le premier pas. Après tout, c'était lui qui était venu. _Mais c'est toi qui le lui as proposé...._  
  
« Comment faites-vous ? » demanda Draco au bout d'un moment, le regard toujours perdu dans les flammes vives.  
  
Le Mangemort ne répondit rien.  
  
« Endurer tout cela....commettre les atrocités qu'il vous ordonne....et garder bonne conscience ? » continua l'adolescent.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je faisais ça de gaieté de coeur, ou que je le prenais à la légère. Et j'avoue que je suis tout sauf fier » admit le directeur des Serpentard. « Vous êtes encore jeune, Draco, plus tard vous comprendrez qu'il n'y a ni noir ni blanc, dans ce monde, pas plus que de Bien ou de Mal ; seulement des nuances, des demi-teintes - et une subjectivité omniprésente. »  
  
Il attendit une réponse - une contestation, peut-être une révolte - mais elle ne vint pas.  
  
Finalement, le blond soupira. « Je ne suis peut-être qu'un gosse de 16 ans, professeur, mais j'ai déjà compris cela. »  
  
« Dans ce cas vous n'êtes plus un enfant, Draco. »  
  
« Non, répliqua aigrement le garçon au nez pointu, je suis un adulte à part entière, maintenant que j'ai brillamment passé mon permis de tuer. »  
  
« Personne n'a ce droit, Draco, le contredit Rogue. Voldemort essayera peut- être de vous inculquer que la mort n'est qu'un passage, qu'elle est futile, banale, mais s'il y arrive, alors à ce moment-là il aura réussi à vous briser et à vous ôter votre dignité d'être humain. »  
  
L'adolescent détacha son regard du feu pour se planter dans celui - sombre, comme à l'accoutumée - du maître des potions.  
  
« La mort est tout sauf « banale », Draco - n'en faites pas une habitude, apprenez seulement à ne pas vous laisser dominer par elle. »  
  
« Mais vous l'avez tué si facilement.... » murmura le blond d'une voix faible.  
  
« Je n'avais pas le choix, se défendit Rogue en secouant lentement la tête, c'était lui ou moi....ou plutôt nous deux. »  
  
_De plus il le méritait_, pensa-t-il avec amertume - et.....tristesse ? Oui, indéniablement, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à qui que ce soit.  
  
« Mais vous torturez à tort et à travers, vous faites comme tous les autres - rien ne bouge pour le moment, combien de temps cela peut-il encore durer ? Peut-être finirez-vous avec tous ces monstres, tué au beau milieu d'une bataille sans avoir pu prouver qui vous serviez réellement ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Je ne suis plus l'un d'eux ! J'ai décidé avant votre propre naissance de.... » protesta Rogue avec hargne.  
  
« Mais où est la différence, professeur !? le coupa le jeune garçon. Rien n'a changé, vous lui obéissez toujours, vous mutilez toujours des moldus innocents, alors peut-être que votre état d'esprit a changé mais le résultat lui est toujours le même ! » fit-il avec rage. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil.  
  
Rogue eut envie de lui lancer une réplique cinglante qui le remettrait à sa place, mais au même moment, il comprit que l'adolescent ne cherchait en fait qu'à extérioriser son propre dégoût envers lui-même. Il essayait simplement de minimiser ce qu'il avait fait ; il avait besoin de sentir qu'il y avait des personnes qui faisaient pire que lui.  
  
Mais le maître des potions ne serait pas son bouc émissaire ; le garçon devrait assumer ses actes, et vivre avec. « Draco.....» commença-t-il d'un ton dur.  
  
Le jeune homme ne bougeait toujours pas, le visage caché dans ses mains.  
  
« Draco, reprit-il d'un ton qui se voulait plus doux, croyez-moi je sais ce que vous ressentez. Essayer de nier la vérité ne servirait à rien, elle ne ferait que rejaillir plus tard et avec plus d'intensité. D'un autre côté, sachez que si vous êtes coupable, vous n'êtes pas responsable. »  
  
« Et ça change quoi ? » fit le jeune étudiant en relevant la tête. Des larmes avaient roulé le long de ses joues. Rogue fit semblant de rien ; le garçon avait le droit de craquer, il gardait probablement ça refoulé depuis plus d'une semaine - il se souvenait de son comportement insouciant avec Potter au déjeuner, lorsqu'il les avait observés ; cela avait du être dur pour lui, ou peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas encore accusé le coup.  
  
« Cela fait une grosse différence, Draco , déclara-t-il. Maintenant, deux choix s'offrent à vous : soit vous refusez avoir participé à tout cela et continuez à vous mentir à vous-même en prétendant que vous êtes innocent, soit vous l'assumez et vous conduisez par la sorte en adulte mature et responsable. »  
  
Le jeune homme se laissa glisser en bas du fauteuil et plia ses jambes devant lui, les encerclant de ses bras. « Pourquoi, fit-il d'un air désabusé, vous en connaissez des adultes matures, vous ? »  
  
Le Mangemort savait que ce n'était pas une véritable question ; il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'observer l'adolescent dont le visage était faiblement éclairé par les flammes.  
  
_Incroyablement beau....comme ton père. Mais je ne te laisserai pas suivre le même chemin que lui. Je ne les laisserai pas faire_ _à nouveau_, jura Rogue mentalement, et son coeur se crispa.  
  
« Vous croyez qu'il a souffert ? » l'interrogea Draco au bout d'un moment, le regard vide.  
  
L'homme au nez crochu se demanda de quelle personne il parlait, puis décida que de toute façon ce qu'il devrait dire s'appliquerait probablement aux trois hommes.  
  
« Quel genre de réponses attend-tu ? La vérité, ou celle qui te réconforterait le plus ? Je ne suis pas psychologue, Draco, et contrairement à Dumbledore je n'essaie pas de protéger mes élèves de la réalité. »  
  
Le blond inclina sa tête, la posant sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Rogue n'entendit bientôt plus que sa douce et lente respiration et les crépitements des flammes. Il baissa ses paupières à son tour et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière ; pourtant son esprit refusait obstinément de se vider.  
  
« C'était pareil ? » entendit-il au bout de plusieurs longues minutes.  
  
« Pardon ? » fit-il en se redressant.  
  
L'adolescent, toujours la tête inclinée, le regardait fixement de ses yeux gris - un regard troublant, pénétrant.  
  
« Votre propre cérémonie « d'intronisation » ....c'était pareil ? »  
  
Le Mangemort eut un faible sourire. « Oh, c'était quelque peu différent, mais l'idée était là. »  
  
Draco fit un léger « tss » en haussant les épaules, puis fixa à nouveau le feu. « Vous aussi, il avait demandé à vous voir avant la cérémonie ? »  
  
Rogue eut soudain l'air surpris. « Non, nous ne le rencontrions que le soir des Epreuves, où il nous jugeait et s'il nous considérait comme digne de confiance, il nous marquait, sans quoi..... » Il se tut, se souvenant trop tard de sa gaffe, mais l'adolescent ne semblait pas avoir remarqué.  
  
« Il a demandé à vous voir, Draco ? » continua-t-il d'un air intéressé.  
  
« Si on veut, oui, répondit vaguement le blond. Enfin, « demandé » est un mot trop gentil, « exiger » conviendrait mieux....pas vous ? »  
  
« Non », déclara le maître des potions. Il se sentait étrange ; il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de son entrée au sein des Mangemorts, mais d'un autre côté.....personne n'aurait pu le comprendre mieux que le jeune homme au teint pâle assis en face de lui.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé, Draco ? » reprit-il.  
  
Le blond soupira.  
  
*******************************************************  


****

25 décembre  


Les portes de la pièce du fond s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et le jeune homme y entra avec crainte - Goyle lui avait raconté qu'il s'agissait de la salle de torture privée de Voldemort, où personne n'avait le droit d'entrer, si ce n'est les malchanceuses victimes.  
  
Il découvrit pourtant, au bout d'un couloir, un ravissant salon tout meublé de bois noir, qui donnait sur plusieurs portes. Etait-il possible que le Seigneur des ténèbres habite dans sa propre maison.... ??  
  
« Assieds-toi », fit l'homme. Draco s'exécuta et s'assit dans un fauteuil incroyablement moelleux et confortable.  
  
« Quelque chose à boire ?»  
  
Cette question prit le jeune garçon au dépourvu. Etait-ce un piège ? « Non merci », choisit-il de répondre.  
  
L'homme au nez de serpent s'assit souplement dans le fauteuil en face de Draco. Il croisa ses longs doigts et observa fixement le jeune blond, mort de peur, avec une expression....bienveillante. Oui, bienveillante était le mot. A la manière d'un grand-père à qui ses petits enfants adorés font une visite.  
  
« Détends-toi, fit-il au bout d'un moment. Nous allons simplement discuter ensemble afin que je puisse décider si tu es apte à me servir. S'il se trouve que non, tu subiras simplement un sort d'effacement de la mémoire et tu ignoreras que les réunions des Mangemorts ont lieu dans ce manoir. »  
  
Le Seigneur mentait, bien sûr. Il avait l'intention de prendre l'adolescent à son service de toute façon, il l'avait suffisamment observé pour savoir qu'il en était digne; et heureusement pour celui-ci, car dans le cas contraire, il n'eut certes pas reçu un simple et inoffensif Oubliettes.  
  
Mais Draco était jeune et crédule. Il connaissait bien sûr les histoires que l'on racontait à propos de Lord Voldemort, mais d'un autre côté il avait confiance en lui-même, et une pointe de sa Malfoy-arrogance rejaillit en lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le Maître le jugeait en tant qu'homme à part entière. Il se décontracta lentement, restant toutefois sur ses gardes.  
  
« Maintenant dis-moi, jeune Serpentard, que reproches-tu exactement aux Sang-Mêlé ? » reprit l'homme aux yeux rouges d'une voix douce.  
  
« Ils....ils affaiblissent notre race », expliqua difficilement Draco, pour qui cela avait toujours semblé d'une évidence frappante, mais se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'il n'avait pas d'arguments logiques.  
  
« Je veux dire, nous sommes supérieurs à ces moldus, mais juste parce que certains d'entre eux parviennent à lancer quelques sorts ils se croient tout permis. Ils débarquent dans notre monde avec leurs idées ridicules, leurs exigences, ils essaient d'imposer leur mode de vie et de pensée - le monde moldu ! Chacun devrait rester de son côté et connaître sa place ; ces imbéciles devraient accepter leur infériorité et ne pas chercher tout le temps à nous discréditer ! »  
  
Il avait dit cela d'une traite, et son souffle manquait.  
  
Voldemort sourit intérieurement ; au moins sa nouvelle recrue semblait motivée. _Bravo, Lucius, tes années d'endoctrinement et de bourrages de crânes ont été on ne peut plus efficaces...._  
  
« Je partage ton point de vue, Draco, l'approuva-il avec un sourire. Il y a hélas trop peu de sorciers dans ton cas. Ils préfèrent tous continuer leurs petites vies égoïstes, sans se soucier de l'avenir du monde qui est pourtant le leur. »  
  
Il soupira longuement avant de reprendre. « Avec des gens comme toi, Draco, les choses pourront évoluer et reprendre leur cours normal. Tu l'as dit toi-même, les sorciers sont supérieurs, il ne s'agit pas ici de tolérance, pitié ou autre imbécillité de ce genre. Les lions mangent les gazelles, c'est la loi de la nature. Et vouloir respecter les règles de la nature est sans conteste la meilleure chose à faire. »  
  
« Une noble mission..... » murmura le blond en acquiesçant.  
  
« Peux-tu répéter ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait parfaitement entendu.  
  
« Mon père a dit que c'était une « noble mission », reprit Draco, dont les battements cardiaques commençaient seulement à se stabiliser.  
  
« Ah.....fit l'homme aux yeux rouges, Lucius a bien cerné la chose, en effet. » Il était heureux que le gosse ait abordé si vite le sujet paternel.  
  
« Et bien sûr, tu as le même état d'esprit que ton père, je suppose ? C'est un homme brillant ; il doit être ton modèle.... »  
  
Draco soupira discrètement. Lucius Malfoy, son modèle ? Oui et non....pour certaines choses sans doute, à savoir l'aspect qu'il présentait au commun des mortels ; mais si le jeune Serpentard avait des enfants, il ne les traiterait certainement pas de la même manière..... Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ses problèmes personnels avec un étranger. Mais d'un autre côté, il lui semblait que l'homme assis en face de lui n'était plus un étranger....De plus, le garçon avait la désagréable impression depuis le début de l'entretien que Voldemort lisait ses pensées.  
  
« Oui, je fais ce qu'il me demande », répondit-il au bout d'un moment.  
  
« Ce qui n'est pas réellement la même chose.....Es-tu fier de ton père, Draco ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.  
  
Celui-ci releva la tête. « Bien sûr ! Les Malfoy ont toujours eu une haute réputation grâce à lui, et ce n'est pas le genre de personne facilement impressionnable. »  
  
« Tu essaies de lui ressembler.....? »  
  
« Oui, je m'y applique, répondit franchement l'adolescent, car je sais que mon père obtient toujours ce qu'il désire. »  
  
La conversation avait totalement perdu son ton officiel.  
  
« Oui, Lucius est une véritable force de persuasion et de volonté.....c'est ce que j'aime en lui : quoiqu'il désire, il l'obtien _P__our peu que je ne m'en mêle pas_, songea avec ironie l'héritier de Serpentard, esquissant un sourire furtif. « De plus, Lucius présente aux yeux du monde un visage respectable ; mais même les plus grands ont leurs faces cachées....N'as-tu jamais rien eu à lui reprocher ? » fit l'homme avec des yeux brillants.  
  
Le jeune blond ne répondit rien. Son père avait toujours été généreux avec lui ; il offrait des balais performants à l'équipe des Serpentard chaque année.....Mais à côté de ça ? Jamais il n'avait serré son fils dans ses bras, jamais il ne lui avait dit combien il était fier de lui..... Jamais il n'avait joué au quidditch avec lui dans leur jardin pourtant gigantesque.  
  
L'adolescent se souvint que Crabbe lui-même se vantait que son père, qui maniait soi-disant divinement bien un balai, lui avait donné des cours pendant des heures, mais Draco en avait ri avec les autres car Crabbe n'était pas capable de rester plus de 5 minutes en l'air sans s'étaler au sol. Néanmoins, le garçon semblait sincère...  
  
Sa mère l'avait toujours soutenu, sans toutefois l'étouffer ; elle lui faisait des câlins affectueux lorsqu'il était jeune, il avait toujours adoré son odeur - un parfum aux odeurs de fleurs, assorti à son nom. Son géniteur avait-il seulement eu le moindre petit geste d'affection pour lui, ne serait-ce que lui tapoter sur la tête, comme tout parent qui se respecte fait en moyenne 5 fois par jour ?  
  
Draco se savait fier de son père, mais pouvait-il prétendre avoir de l'affection pour lui ? Lui dirait-il «je t'aime » s'il en avait l'occasion ?  
  
De nombreuses images d'humiliation et de rejets assaillirent l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui se délectait des souvenirs de l'enfant aux yeux gris. _Tu as été parfait, Lucius._   
  
Le jeune homme ne disait toujours rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Voldemort l'observait en silence, fasciné.  
  
« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un fils », admit-il au bout d'un moment.  
  
Draco sortit de sa torpeur, surpris.  
  
« Un fils qui te ressemblerait, continua l'homme assis face à lui. Un enfant à modeler à ma façon, à protéger, à voir grandir en me répétant combien je suis fier d'avoir créer quelque chose d'aussi pur. » Il baissa lentement la tête, les yeux dans le vague.  
  
« Hélas, on ne m'a pas laissé le temps, de plus je ne voulais pas d'un enfant dont on aurait pu se servir pour m'atteindre. Je ne pouvais lui promettre une existence sûre, alors j'ai préféré attendre. Mais aujourd'hui, il est trop tard..... »  
  
Draco ouvrit béatement la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt. C'était pas possible, quelqu'un avait du kidnapper le vrai Seigneur des Ténèbres et le remplacer par ce grand-père sénile !  
  
Mais non. Le jeune blond put donner des dizaines de qualificatifs différents au maître des Mangemorts, mais jamais celui de 

« sénile ». De plus, en ce moment où il lui faisait part d'une de ses rares faiblesses, Voldemort n'en semblait que plus...puissant.  
  
Draco eut l'envie subite de le prendre dans ses bras. Horrifié, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était déjà redressé, prêt à se lever. Il se rassit avec gêne.  
  
Le mage noir sourit intérieurement. Tout fonctionnait à merveille.  
  
Il releva lentement la tête et fit un clin d'oeil à l'adolescent. « Comme tu vois, dit-il, même moi je ne peux pas tout avoir. »  
  
« Mais vous pouvez toujours...enfin je veux dire...avoir un enfant...., balbutia le blond.  
  
L'homme reptilien secoua doucement la tête. « Je vais te dire un petit secret, Draco. Voire un très gros secret. » Il se pencha en avant et planta ses yeux de feu dans ceux du jeune garçon.  
  
« Je ne suis pas plus immortel que la fleur qui pousse à l'aube et meurt le soir. J'ai seulement réussi à prolonger ma vie, mais je sais qu'un jour moi- même devrais quitter ce monde. » Il se redressa et se colla à son fauteuil.  
  
« Seulement, comme je ne suis pas sûr que ma « noble mission » soit accomplie avant que je doive partir, j'ai décidé de transmettre mes pouvoirs à mon héritier ce jour-là, afin qu'il puisse finir ce que j'ai commencé il y a bien longtemps. »  
  
Il ferma ses yeux un instant, et l'adolescent pu voir ressortir les veines des ses paupières presque translucides. « Le fait est que je n'ai pas de descendance et il est trop tard à présent pour commencer à pouponner ; je n'aurais toute façon pas le temps d'apprendre à mon fils ou ma fille tout ce que je sais. »  
  
Il rouvrit les yeux. « C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire de toi mon héritier, Draco. »  
  
Celui-ci ne dit rien, mais eut l'impression que ses globes oculaires allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il voulut parler, mais rien ne sortit.  
  
« Tu es parfait pour ce rôle, je te fais confiance, continua Voldemort. Toi et moi partageons les mêmes idées, et je sais pour m'intéresser à toi depuis longtemps déjà qu'il y a une grande puissance en toi, malgré ton jeune âge. Tu es différent des autres, Draco, tu les surpasses. Tu es le fils que j'aurais aimé avoir. »  
  
L'homme au nez de serpent étira sa bouche en un sourire affectueux et le jeune Serpentard sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ressentit soudain des picotements dans son oeil droit et se le frotta inutilement. Bientôt l'oeil gauche s'y mit aussi, et sa première réaction fut la honte. Pleurer ainsi, devant le Seigneur de Ténèbres ! Pourquoi cela lui faisait- il cet effet-là ?!  
  
Peut-être parce que personne auparavant ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il valait plus que les autres, que personne n'avait simplement été aussi gentil et sincère avec lui, que personne n'avait jamais émis le souhait de l'avoir comme fils.....et que même les carapaces les plus dures pouvaient être percées - surtout les carapaces aussi jeunes - pour peu que l'on ne s'y attaque pas de la manière forte.....  
  
« Merci », fit-il au bout d'un moment, sincèrement.  
  
« Merci....vraiment. »  
  
***************************************  
  
« Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici. »  
  
« J'avais besoin de me défouler » se défendit Lucius en refermant la grille de la cellule où deux moldus inconscients baignaient dans leur propre sang.  
  
« Et...est-ce que cela t'a fait du bien ? » chuchota l'homme sans lèvres avec une lueur dans les yeux.  
  
Non, bien sûr. Torturer ces gens-là était comme coucher avec des inconnus. Aucun plaisir, aucune jouissance digne de ce nom. Seuls les personnes que vous connaissez, amis ou ennemis, sont capables de vous faire atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir par leurs soupirs et gémissement - ou cris de douleur, tout était relatif.  
  
En ce moment, le Mangemort sentait qu'il eut particulièrement apprécié d'étrangler lui-même une certaine personne à mains nues.  
  
« Enormément » ironisa le blond avec un rictus.  
  
Il pivota et parcourut d'un pas vif les cachots sombres de son manoir, espérant à échapper à son bourreau, mais celui-ci réapparut instantanément devant lui, par magie, lui bloquant le passage.  
  
Lucius sursauta. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça » dit-il d'un air agacé.  
  
« Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas à se préoccuper de ce qu'aiment ou pas ses esclaves », le nargua l'autre.  
  
« Oui, évidemment, Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres est bien trop parfait et bien trop important pour se préoccuper de ce que les autres peuvent bien penser ! » cracha l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds.  
  
Les pupilles de Voldemort se rétrécirent, mais Lucius ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. « Pourtant vous devriez, Votre Majesté, parce qu'il semble qu'à cause de ce manque d'intérêt vos « sujets » vous laissent tomber à la première difficulté ! »  
  
L'homme aux narines de serpent eu un sourire mauvais. « Je l'ai en effet constaté. Mais je ne ramènerais pas le sujet sur le tapis si j'étais toi ; tu as été le premier à me renier il y a 15 ans. Je croyais pourtant que nous avions passé de bons moments ensemble.... »  
  
« De bons moments, certainement ! » siffla le blond avec un regard haineux. « La vérité, continua-t-il, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à t'abandonner - et le feraient à nouveau s'ils le pouvaient - parce que tu ne comptes pas pour eux. Tu es un maniaque et un mythomane, Tom ; il n'y en a pas un qui ne souhaite pas te voir mort. »  
  
« Ils me respectent et me craignent » souffla Voldemort, dont le visage avait perdu toute trace d'amusement.  
  
« Ils te respectent ? répéta Lucius avec ironie. Non, tu l'as dit toi-même, ils te craignent, et ça fait une grande différence. Ils ne te sont pas fidèles, et je suis sûr que s'ils pouvaient te faire disparaître et être lavés de tout soupçon, ils le feraient sans 

hésiter. » Il pouvait sentir la fureur animer le moindre petit muscle de son corps.  
  
« Même Draco te craint, continua-t-il. Peut-être penses-tu qu'il t'apprécie à cause des débilités que tu lui sors, mais c'est faux ! Il finira par te détester, comme tout les autres. Mon fils ne t'aime pas, Tom, pas plus que moi ou tes autres chiens-chiens ; ils espèrent tous te voir crever comme le vieillard dément et desséché que tu es !! »  
  
Il se fixèrent du regard pendant un long moment. Lucius avait les poings crispés avec rage et son coeur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.  
  
Ce monstre lui volait son fils...  
  
Non....son fils lui volait l'affection du monstre en question, voilà où était le problème. De qui devait-il être jaloux, à qui devait-il en vouloir ? Il se sentait exclu, de toute manière. Et il n'aimait pas ça.  
  
Le visage contracté de l'héritier de Serpentard redevint lisse. Puis, il leva lentement la main, et d'un seul coup le blond se sentit projeter contre un mur en pierre et retomba, semi-inconscient.  
  
Il leva difficilement les paupières, pour découvrir deux yeux rouges et froids qui le fixaient d'un air étrange.  
  
« Tu me déçois vraiment, Lucius » chuchota Lord Voldemort, accroupi à côté de sa victime adossée au mur.  
  
L'homme-serpent laissa glisser ses fins doigts le long de la joue du blond et lui dit d'une voix peinée : « Je te croyais différent de tous ces idiots. Bien sûr qu'ils me craignent, c'est le seul moyen de se faire obéir, et tu le sais. Mais toi, Lucius....tu étais le seul à compter réellement pour moi ».  
  
Il se releva sans un bruit et sortit de la cellule, qu'il verrouilla avec une vague geste de la main. « Nous nous reverrons à la cérémonie » ajouta-t-il d'une voix froide à travers les barreaux. » Puis, il abandonna Lucius à l'obscurité glacée des cachots.  
  
Celui-ci, le corps douloureux, cacha son visage entre ses mains. Il se sentit misérable. Son propre fils, qu'il avait toujours humilié en dépit de l'affection qu'il lui portait, allait s'allier avec Voldemort, et les deux rejetteraient l'homme blond, qui serait relégué au rang de Mangemort de seconde classe.  
  
Tom...Lucius venait de se disputer avec l'une des rares personnes qu'il aurait pu prétendre aimer quoiqu'il arrive. L'homme qui l'avait recueilli alors que lui-même souffrait de l'indifférence de son père. L'homme qui avait avoué ce soir-même que le blond comptait pour lui.  
  
C'était sa faute, il ne savait pas tenir sa langue, il n'avait aucun contrôle de lui-même ; sa fureur lui avait fait dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas - et qu'il regrettait.  
  
Tom ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas pour ce qu'il lui avait lancé, et s'il ne le tuait pas, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il le torture, ou qu'il l'ignore tout simplement.  
  
« Ce qui serait pire » songea le Mangemort.  
  
« Pardonne-moi, Tom...j'étais en colère.....je ne le pensais pas....prends mon fils, si tu veux, je te le laisse....je t'aime réellement, Tom, ne m'abandonne pas...j'ai besoin de toi.... »  
  
Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs décennies, Lucius Malfoy sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue.  
  
****************************************************  
**  
Samedi 9 Janvier **

« Puisque vous en parlez, je suis désolé pour votre mère, Draco. »  
  
« Vous n'avez pas à l'être, dit celui-ci. Après ce qui est arrivé, je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas pu continuer à vivre bien longtemps de toute façon. Seulement », il soupira doucement, « je pensais être assez important à ses yeux pour que.... » Il ne put continuer.  
  
« C'est après qu'elle soit morte que vous avez décidé de vous enfuir du manoir ? » demanda Rogue, debout dans un coin de la pièce.  
  
« Oui, acquiesça l'adolescent d'une voix faible. Dès que je l'ai vu, étalée dans la neige, » _Morte, la figure pleine de sang, les_ _yeux grands ouverts, semblant dire tout est de ta faute_, « j'ai fais ma valise et j'ai foncé jusqu'ici en balai. »  
  
« Vous êtes certain que personne ne l'a tuée ? » l'interrogea Rogue d'un air suspicieux.  
  
Draco secoua lentement la tête. Non, la fenêtre du 3ème était grande ouverte, et de toute façon, pourquoi quelqu'un aurait-il voulu la tuer ?  
  
A nouveau les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, tandis que l'homme au nez crochu lui apportait une tasse de thé brûlant.

*********************


	4. La cérémonie

Terminéééééééééééééée !!! Oki accrochez-vous ça devrait être long (mais uniquement au niveau des mots, je vous rassure !!)....Pour l'inspiration je me suis passée la BO du Seigneur des Anneaux, je vous jure qu'avec les choeurs et les clairons ça vous flanque des frissons pas possibles tout partout ! ^-^ J'ai quand même mis une petite heure à pondre ce chapitre alors ma foi j'en suis fière (un peu comme ces parents persuadés que leur horreur de gosse édenté avec trois yeux est le plus beau bébé du monde....)  
  
Voilà, mais mon bébé à moi il me quitte !! Snif, mais bon, chuis contente quand même d'en avoir fini avec cette fic, même si je l'aime beaucoup. Allez re-snif é_è  
  
Sur ce je vous laisse, et....soyez prêts pour L'Initiation....  
  
(au fait, question à 0.50 euros, y a des paumés qui lisent encore cette fic ?) lol  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  


****

Chapitre 4 : La cérémonie.   


Rogue arriva à l'entrée du manoir en même temps qu'Avery. Il lui serra la main - à contrecoeur - et remarqua que le Mangemort n'était pas seul.  
  
« Tu ne connais pas encore ma fille je pense, Severus ? » fit-il en se déplaçant sur le côté, révélant une petite forme aux courts cheveux blonds attachés en demi-queue.  
  
« Bonsoir », fit poliment la jeune fille avec un sourire franc.  
  
Rogue hocha la tête d'un air absent, se demandant comment une gamine qui avait l'air aussi gentille, aussi....fragile pouvait être amenée à servir l'un des monstres les plus cruels que l'Angleterre ait connu.  
  
Dinah, une des elfes de maison, vint leur ouvrir et les conduisit tous les trois dans la « salle d'attente », où d'autres Mangemorts étaient arrivés eux aussi en avance. Le maître des potions repéra Crabbe et Goyle, qui semblaient donner des conseils de dernières minute à leurs fils respectifs, lesquels n'en menaient pas large.  
  
En revanche, il ne trouva pas Malfoy. Ruminant intérieurement, il se demanda où diable le blond avait pu passer, lorsqu'il aperçut le fils de celui-ci, assis dans un fauteuil isolé du reste du groupe. Rogue décida d'aller lui porter secours, étant donné qu'apparemment un stupide Mangemort dégingandé s'était mis en tête de lui raconter une anecdote follement amusante, sans s'apercevoir que le jeune garçon semblait sur le point de faire une syncope tant il était pâle.  
  
« Oh, bonsoir Rogue. »  
  
Celui-ci se contenta de marmonner un « Newton », tandis que le dénommé, intimidé par son aîné, se dirigea vers un autre groupe.  
  
« Je vous attendais, professeur », fit Draco avec un faible sourire.  
  
« Où est votre père ? » demanda l'homme au cheveux noirs.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il a disparu, et je n'ai pas osé demander.... » Il se tut, le regard fuyant.  
  
Plusieurs Mangemorts enfilaient déjà leurs capes et leurs masques en sortant de la pièce. « Nous ferions bien d'y aller, Draco. »  
  
L'adolescent se leva et suivit son professeur, qui lui avait déjà revêtu sa longue robe noire (ce qui ne devait guère le changer soyons honnêtes). Alors que les autres personnes rentraient dans la Salle de Réunion et se postaient à leur place, Draco s'arrêta juste à l'entrée.  
  
« Vous et les autres devrez vous placer alignés au milieu du demi-cercle. Quoiqu'il arrive, rappelez-vous que je suis là » lui chuchota l'homme sombre. C'était une phrase totalement dénuée de sens et le directeur des Serpentard le savait. Comment diable pourrait-il s'opposer à Voldemort si celui-ci décidait qu'il n'avait tout compte fait pas besoin du garçon ?  
  
Rogue observa le jeune homme, qui inspectait la salle de ses yeux pâles. Il semblait tellement mature, tellement sérieux... « Trop pour son âge », songea l'homme en noir. Severus fut impressionné ; lui-même ne pouvait prétendre avoir semblé si à l'aise lors de sa propre cérémonie, et il était alors plus âgé. Néanmoins, il s'était efforcé de garder un visage neutre, par principe, voire nécessité, et peut-être était-ce aussi ce que faisait le garçon.  
  
Finalement ils rentrèrent dans la Salle et se séparèrent. Draco se plaça entre Crabbe, qui ne fit pas un geste et qui semblait paralysé, et une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue. « Salut, moi c'est Zoé et toi ? » lui chuchota elle en souriant.  
  
« Draco » répondit celui-ci en, surpris. Une fille aussi sympathique, devenir Mangemort ?  
  
*************************************  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent discrètement - du moins aussi discrètement que pouvaient le faire des portes en bois massif de 3 mètres de haut - et un homme masqué entra dans la salle en rejoignant sa place.  
  
« Cette fois -ci c'était à moi d'avoir la trouille - tu étais où ?! » souffla Rogue.  
  
« T'expliquerai après », répondit Lucius dans un murmure, le visage sombre.  
  
Un de ses elfes de maison l'avait délivré de sa cellule il y a 10 minutes, lui transmettant le message de se rendre immédiatement dans la salle de réunion, et l'homme blond s'était dépêché d'arriver jusqu'ici, heureux d'avoir pu sortir. Il avait su pourtant qu'il n'était pas condamné lorsqu'un elfe était venu lui apporter deux quignons de pain dans sa cellule le lendemain de son « emprisonnement ». Mais avec Tom, on ne savait jamais....  
  
Tom. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle absolument après la cérémonie. Qu'il s'excuse pour l'autre jour.  
  
Lucius se rendit compte que des jeunes gens attendaient, au milieu du demi- cercle, et fut soufflé en apercevant son fils. Celui-ci se tenait droit, d'un air digne, et son expression rendit le Mangemort fier de lui. « Comment ais-je pu oublier que tu devenais un homme, Draco.... » songea Lucius avec admiration.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Le Seigneur entra dans la pièce et s'installa sur son trône ; aussitôt, un froid désagréable envahit la pièce - au sens propre. Il affichait un sourire satisfait, et sa peau semblait plus pâle que jamais.  
  
« Approchez », dit-il d'une voix glacée au bout d'un moment.  
  
Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent et finalement avancèrent jusqu'au siège au milieu de la pièce - à une distance toutefois respectable.  
  
« Je ferai court », fit l'homme au nez de serpent. Il se redressa légèrement, et continua, une lueur inquiétant dans les yeux : « Lord Voldemort sait déjà tout sur chacun d'entre vous - et chacune », ajouta-t-il tandis que Zoé eut un sourire discret.  
  
Draco déglutit, et changea de pied d'appui en essayant de garder une position digne._ Tu es un Malfoy, tu n'as peur de rien, rien ne peux t'atteindre, tu es un Malfoy,.....   
_  
« J'ai décidé, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que certains d'entre vous auraient l'honneur d'entrer à mon service. Mais avant toute chose » - son regard se posa sur le demi-cercle - « j'aimerai prier mes fidèles confirmés d'ôter leur masque. »  
  
« Prier ; quel joli exemple d'euphémisme », songea le maître des potions avec dégoût en s'exécutant, ainsi que les autres. Après tout, l'anonymat était certes une charmante idée, mais c'était un fait que tous les Mangemorts se connaissaient ; les masques n'étaient réellement utiles que durant les missions.  
  
« Comme je vous l'ai dit, seule la moitié d'entre vous aura le privilège d'être sous mes ordres. »  
  
Draco se raidit. La moitié ? C'est-à-dire deux seulement....  
  
« Vincent, Grégory, avancez-vous je vous prie », fit le Seigneur d'un ton mielleux.  
  
Le jeune homme blond sentit son coeur s'emballer. Il les avait appelés par leurs prénoms et les avait « gentiment » prié de se rapprocher de lui ; c'était impossible....c'était lui l'héritier, pas ces....ces imbéciles !  
  
Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce réellement lui et Zoé qui avaient été choisis...Il jeta un coup d'oeil discret à la jeune fille. D'un autre côté, Voldemort n'eut certainement pas pris quelqu'un d'aussi gentil....  
  
Peu rassurés, les deux adolescents massifs s'avancèrent. Le Seigneur leur adressa un sourire étrange et leur dit : « Vous êtes tous les deux des hommes solidement bâtis, et des Serpentard purs et durs comme je les aime. »  
  
Vincent et Grégory rayonnèrent de fierté.  
  
« Les imbéciles », pensa Rogue. Il connaissait son maître.  
  
Celui-ci continuait, d'une voix suave : « Je sais que vous avez manifesté un réel « enthousiasme » pour me servir, et j'en suis flatté. Je suppose donc que vous devez être fiers de savoir à quel point vous allez m'être utiles.... »  
  
Severus sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il observa brièvement Draco, qui semblait avoir du mal à se contenir. Il eut un bref sourire en reconnaissant l'expression que le blond essayait vainement de cacher - expression normalement réservée à Potter et compagnie. « Patience... » lança-t-il mentalement au garçon.  
  
Voldemort avait cessé de parler et la pièce était silencieuse - même les respirations semblaient retenues.  
  
Lucius eut une grimace de dégoût en voyant les deux gros adolescents, qui tentaient difficilement de retenir leur sourire - et leur fierté.  
  
« Très _utiles_... », répéta l'homme aux yeux rouges d'un ton qui cette fois- ci ne trompa personne.  
  
Plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément : Voldemort leva négligemment sa longue main, Grégory et Vincent s'écrasèrent au sol en hurlant, Draco fit un bond en arrière, Goyle père se précipita en avant tandis que son voisin essayait difficilement de le retenir. L'homme reprit finalement sa place dans le cercle, les yeux horrifiés, de même que son autre voisin, observant leurs fils brailler à s'en arracher les poumons.  
  
Voldemort ne sembla prêter attention ni aux deux hommes révoltés ni aux formes qui se tortillaient à ses pieds. Baissant la main, la calme se fit à nouveau, tandis que les respirations sifflantes et sanglotantes des deux garçons résonnaient dans l'immense pièce.  
  
« Avancez-vous », reprit l'héritier de Serpentard, sans sourire cette fois- ci.  
  
Draco vit que Zoé semblait légèrement effrayée, elle aussi - mais cependant bien moins que lui-même.  
  
Allait-il leur faire la même chose !?  
  
« Avancez ! » s'exclama Voldemort, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux, avec une voix qui rappelait les crachotements d'un serpent.  
  
Les adolescents se rapprochèrent timidement.  
  
« Répétez après moi », leur ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.  
  
_« Par le sang pur qui coule en mes veines »_  
  
« Par le sang pur qui coule en mes veines » fit Draco d'une voix faible, contrairement à celle de sa voisine, qui semblait décidé.  
  
_« Je jure allégeance au Lord Voldemort »_ (Note de l'auteur-trice : pour les pas-anglaisphones Lord signifie Seigneur) ^-^  
  
« Je jure allégeance au Lord Voldemort »  
  
_« Seigneur des Ténèbres et Maître des Forces Oscures »_  
  
« Seigneur des Ténèbres et Maître des Forces Obscures »  
  
_« Je jure de lui obéir et de l'aider dans sa mission »_  
  
« Je jure de lui obéir et de l'aider dans sa mission »  
  
_« Afin de purifier la race des sorciers »_  
  
« Afin de purifier la race des sorciers » Cette fois-ci la voix du jeune blond prit de l'assurance.  
  
_« Et promets d'offrir ma vie s'il le faut »_  
  
« Et promet d'offrir ma vie s'il le faut »  
  
Zoé répétait les paroles avec une voix profonde et adulte que Draco ne lui soupçonnait pas.  
  
_« Pour prouver mon serment, je reçois ici la marque de fidélité au Maître Suprême »_  
  
Les deux adolescents répétèrent, puis soudain, comme glissant sur des rails, deux silhouettes sombres et encapuchonnées apparurent de l'obscurité du fond de la salle et vinrent se placer à côté du garçon et de la fille.  
  
« Voilà pourquoi..... » pensa Rogue. Une nouveauté, manifestement.  
  
Le jeune blond sentit son coeur se serrer. Ces hommes à cagoules...leur respiration lente....cette odeur affreuse...était-ce possible ?  
  
Devant lui, Vincent semblait inconscient, tandis que Grégory pleurait toujours....c'était répugnant.  
  
Draco sentit que l'individu remontait sa manche, exposant son bras nu. L'homme - la chose - leva une tige de fer et la plaqua contre son avant- bras. Le blond ne ressentit rien, si ce n'est le froid du métal. Il fut étonné ; il pensait que la Marque des ténèbres était gravée dans la chair par le feu.  
  
La tige en métal fut retirée et Draco vit qu'un large dessin transparent s'était imprimé sur son bras. C'était tout ?  
  
Il vit soudain Voldemort se lever et marcher au milieu des deux garçons allongés au sol, ne leur accordant même pas un regard, comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires loques - ce qu'ils devaient probablement être, à ses yeux.  
  
Le seigneur s'arrêta d'abord à la hauteur de Zoé, mais le jeune homme était paralysé et n'osa bouger la tête ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre pour regarder sa voisine. Il ferma les yeux et entendit les cris de la jeune fille.  
  
**************************************  
  
« Tiens bon, Draco » l'encouragea mentalement Lucius. A côté de lui, il vit Severus se crisper.  
  
L'homme au nez de serpent se plaça finalement devant le jeune Serpentard, tandis que le Détraqueur empoignait fermement son bras. « Ton amie a été forte ; je suis sûr que tu peux te montrer encore plus courageux qu'elle », lui chuchota l'homme squelettique. A moins que...  
  
Non. Ses lèves n'avaient pas bougé. Les mots s'étaient gravés d'eux-mêmes dans l'esprit du jeune homme.  
  
Le télépathe aux yeux rouges leva à nouveau sa main, et peu à peu, le bout de ses doigts surnaturels sembla s'allumer ; des petites flammes y apparurent.  
  
Draco vit la main s'approcher de son bras, sa manche toujours retroussée sur l'épaule, et souhaita qu'elle ne le touche pas - qu'elle ne le touche surtout pas.  
  
Mais il vit les doigts maigres se rapprocher de sa peau, comme dans un film au ralenti. Il les sentit frôler ses terminaisons nerveuses...et se posa finalement, durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité - en réalité 2 ou 3 secondes.  
  
Il hurla.  
  
Dès que Voldemort retira sa main, il agrippa son bras, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait l'impression que son sang était devenu de l'acide et qu'il se propageait dans son corps tout entier. Finalement, la douleur disparut peu à peu, et il vit que le faible dessin du départ s'était mué en quelque chose de monstrueux : une horrible tête dont la langue était un serpent le narguait. Elle ne semblait pas imprimée sur sa peau, mais plutôt dans sa peau.  
  
Le blond abaissa sa manche et regarda Zoé, qui eut un faible sourire.  
  
_« Pour prouver mon serment, j'ai reçu ici la marque de fidélité à mon Maître »_  
  
Le Seigneur était retourné à sa place, encadré par les deux sinistres silhouettes, postées de chaque côté de son trône comme des statues.  
  
Draco et zoé répétèrent la phrase à nouveau.  
  
_« Et lui offre un sacrifice »_  
  
« Et lui offre un sacrifice »  
  
De quoi voulait-il parler ? s'étonna le blond.  
  
_« En gage de mon obéissance et de ma volonté à le servir. »_  
  
« En gage de mon obéissance et de ma volonté à le servir. »  
  
L'homme ne dit plus rien après cela. En revanche son regard signifiait clairement que tout n'était pas fini.  
  
« Reculez » dit-il finalement. Les deux adolescents firent ce qui leur avait été demandé.  
  
Le silence retomba dans la salle, troublé cette fois par les râles des deux ombres du fond.  
  
Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Vincent. « Debout » ordonna-t-il à celui-ci, à nouveau conscient. Il se leva, le regard brumeux et bafouilla :  
  
« Merci, merci, Seigneur » lorsque celui-ci lui fit signe de s'éloigner ; le garçon pensait sans doute que ses ennuis étaient terminés.  
  
« Ne bouge plus » dit soudain le maître des Mangemorts avec un sourire monstrueux étirant sa bouche sans lèvres.  
  
Goyle s'était assis, et regardait son meilleur ami, debout, d'un air hébété.  
  
« Je vous ai dit que vous me seriez utiles... »  
  
Soudain, Draco comprit. Le sacrifice...  
  
« Zoé, prouve-moi que je peux te faire confiance et que tu es digne de ton serment. » Il fit une pause, et la jeune fille sourit d'un air déterminé et impatient. Le jeune blond jura que l'homme lui avait dit quelque chose par télépathie.  
  
«Tue-le. »  
  
Draco ferma les yeux. « Tu n'entends rien, tu n'entends rien, tu n'entends.... »  
  
Mais il entendit tout. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le Seigneur des ténèbres regardait d'un air satisfait le cadavre de Crabbe. Deux Mangemorts s'espacèrent et Zoé prit sa place dans le demi-cercle, rayonnante.  
  
Comment pouvait-elle ? Elle avait l'air si gentille....Draco n'en revenait pas.  
  
Il sentit le regard de son maître sur lui.  
  
« J'attends ton sacrifice, Draco. »  
  
Celui-ci prit machinalement sa baguette. Goyle se releva aussitôt, l'ai horrifié. « Draco, tu ne peux pas....c'est une blague...on est amis..... »  
  
« J'ai confiance en toi », souffla Lucius, qui souhaitait surtout sauver la vie de son propre fils en ce moment.  
  
Le gros garçon regardait d'un air perdu autour de lui, alors que l'homme trônant dans son fauteuil l'observait avec dégoût, telle une araignée se moquant de la mouche se débattant inutilement dans sa toile.  
  
Draco leva sa baguette.  
  
« Je suis désolé » pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.  
  
« Père...papa... » gémit Grégory en se tournant vers celui-ci.  
  
_Ne regarde pas son père, ne regarde pas son père, ne le regarde pas, de toute façon ce sont des imbéciles, tu vaux plus qu'eux...._ Le blond avait beau se répéter ça, les mots semblaient creux et vides de tout sens.  
  
_« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un fils...un fils comme toi....je serais si fier de toi, Draco.... _» Il entendait ces mots résonner dans sa tête. Un père, un vrai, qui serait fier de lui et qui l'aimerait.  
_  
« Le pouvoir, Draco, voilà ce pourquoi je suis sur terre....je pensais que tu serais gêné qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ait de meilleurs résultats que toi à chaque examen....Occupe-toi de lui, Narcissa, ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça... »  
_  
_ Je suis désolé, Greg.... _  
  
Il ferma les yeux, tandis que les mots sortaient avec rage.  
  
« AVADA KAEDAVRA !! »  
  
Son père. Il venait de tuer son père.  
  
Mais hélas non. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, c'était son camarade de classe qui gisait à quelques mètres de lui.  
  
Avery chuchota quelque chose à sa fille, qui s'écarta pour laisser de la place au jeune garçon dans le demi-cercle.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.... »  
  
« Draco. »  
  
« Je suis un monstre. »  
  
« Draco ! » répéta Rogue. Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, le regard absent.  
  
Le maître des potions lui fit un signe de tête impatient lui indiquant d'aller se mettre à sa place. Draco l'ignora.  
  
« Je suis désolé, père. » Celui-ci gardait un visage fermé.  
  
Finalement, voyant son père sans réaction, l'adolescent retourna à sa place.  
  
******************************  
  
Lucius garda un visage impassible et vit à contrecoeur son fils s'éloigner. De quoi était-il désolé ? Sûrement pas de l'abandonner pour l'autre taré serpentophile !  
  
Il s'en voulait. Son fils le détestait, il le sentait. Il n'était pas désolé, seulement sous le choc. Il lui ferait payer plus tard, il s'en prendrait à son père ; l'homme blond le savait.  
  
Le coeur d'un Mangemort s'atrophie avec les années, et celui de Lucius était partagé, en plus de n'être pas assez grand...  
  
Au bout de 15 minutes, Voldemort déclara la réunion terminée et leur souhaita ironiquement une « bonne année ». Draco n'aurait pas su dire de quoi il avait été question ce dernier quart d'heure ; son esprit semblait l'avoir quitté.  
  
La tête de Grégory....ses yeux grands ouverts, surpris, accusateurs...déçus.  
  
Le jeune blond avait beau essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, et que de toute façon le garçon n'avait été qu'un larbin pour lui, il ne s'en sentait pas moins misérable. Pas du tout la « grandeur et la fierté d'être un Mangemort à part entière »...  
  
Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Rogue l'avait agrippé et le poussait contre le mur.  
  
*******************************  
  
Les fidèles s'étaient inclinés devant leur Maître puis avaient reculé ; ils sortaient maintenant de la pièce. Rogue vit Lucius se diriger vers son fils, quand un mouvement suspect attira son attention. Un des Mangemort avait fait volte-face et fonçait à toute vitesse sur Draco. L'homme au nez crochu se précipita et attrapa le garçon par les épaules.  
  
Lucius l'avait vu aussi, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dégainer sa baguette ; déjà il sautait sur Goyle père, dont la lame du poignard passa à quelques centimètres du visage de Draco. Celui-ci vit son père aux prises avec l'homme hélas beaucoup plus massif que lui. Les autres Mangemorts s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux, riant pour la plupart.  
  
« Faites quelque chose ! » cria l'adolescent à son professeur. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Goyle, mais l'homme avait réussi à placer son couteau sous la gorge de Lucius, qui s'étranglait.  
  
« Petit salopard !! hurla-t-il à Draco. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me prendre mon fils comme ça ! »  
  
Finalement l'homme blond profita de l'inattention de son agresseur pour lui donner un coup de tête qui l'assomma et le fit tomber en arrière. Draco se précipita vers son père.  
  
« Papa, tu n'as rien ? »  
  
Son fils s'inquiétait pour lui. Il oubliait ses manières, mais il semblait réellement affecté par ce qui aurait pu se passer. Lucius se sentit étrangement ému. « Draco », commença-t-il avec une boule dans la gorge - _Merde tu n'es pas une fille ! _Mais peine perdue.  
  
Cela suffit à Goyle, qui se releva d'un seul coup et visa le coeur de l'adolescent avec un grand cri.  
  
Il le manqua. Lucius s'était interposé, et à présent sa chemise se tachait de rouge. Il regarda ses doigts pleins de sang, ahuri, et eut un dernier regard pour son fils, avant de s'effondrer.  
  
« PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !! » hurla Rogue - hélas trop tard - tandis que l'assassin tombait à terre en un bloc. Lorsque l'homme sombre se retourna, Draco pleurait à côté du cadavre de son père.  
  
Rogue prit lentement le poignard, qui était tombé à terre. Il se baissa et le maintint sur la jugulaire de Goyle, lui sifflant soudainement au visage, d'un ton qui effraya même son élève.   
  
« Salaud , je vais te tuer, tu entends - je vais le venger et tu regretteras... » Il avait l'air d'un dément, et ses yeux habituellement vides et froids étaient l'Enfer et le Mal incarnés.  
  
« Arrête », gémit l'homme sous lui.  
  
Severus se redressa, étonné. Pourquoi n'était-il plus paralysé ?  
  
« Tue-le », fit une voix glacée à ses oreilles.  
  
Plusieurs Mangemort se reculèrent en s'inclinant devant l'homme qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.  
  
« Tue-le, Severus Rogue », reprit l'homme avec un regard haineux - mais cela ne semblait pas dirigé vers l'enseignant.  
  
Celui-ci regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant un long moment, dans un silence total.  
  
Puis des bruits dégoûtants sortirent de la bouche de Goyle, tandis lentement, que la lame s'enfonçait au plus profond de sa gorge.  
  
******************************  


****

9 Janvier  


« Qu'allez-vous faire à présent, Draco ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas retourner au manoir, c'est sûr. Pas après m'être enfui de la sorte. »  
  
Rogue but une longue gorgée de thé. « Vous êtes en sécurité à Poudlard, et rien ne vous empêche de rester pendant les vacances. »  
  
« C'est vrai. Mais je serai de toute façon un paria toute ma vie », fit le blond avec amertume en laissant son regard dériver sur son bras gauche.  
  
« Je dirais à Voldemort que Dumbledore vous a placé sous une protection « spéciale » et qu'il vous empêche de quitter l'école. Mais je prétendrai que vous êtes tout de même réticent, histoire d'assurer vos arrières en cas de rencontre imprévue » ajouta l'homme aux yeux sombres avec un léger sourire.  
  
« Il vous croira peut-être, oui, dit Draco. Mais il vous le fera payer.... »  
  
« Il y a de fortes chances, admit le maître des potions en se levant de son fauteuil. Mais j'aurais la satisfaction de vous savoir en sécurité. » Il observa encore un long moment le jeune homme, le regard perdu dans les flammes.  
  
« Vous devriez aller vous coucher, Draco. Il se fait tard. »  
  
L'adolescent se releva, posa sa tasse sur le rebord de la cheminée et prit sa cape. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.  
  
« Vous savez, le pire ce que je n'ai jamais pu lui dire à quel point il comptait pour moi. »  


__

Et moi donc, songea le Mangemort avec amertume.  
  
Finalement Draco ouvrit la porte et dit, plantant son regard dans celui de l'homme aux cheveux noirs : « Merci pour tout, professeur. »  
  
Puis il disparut dans la nuit, laissant Rogue à sa solitude, dans ses cachots sombres et isolés du reste du monde - comme il l'avait toujours souhaité.  
  
« C'est à moi de te remercier, Draco » murmura-t-il avant de refermer la porte.  
  
*************************************  
  
Le feu mourait lentement dans la cheminée. Voldemort était assis dans son fauteuil depuis plusieurs heures déjà, caressant machinalement son serpent.  
  
« Tous des imbéciles, Nagini.... » souffla-t-il.  
  
Il s'était installé dans les appartements de Lucius, le manoir étant à présent sans propriétaire officiel depuis le suicide de la femme. Ou plutôt si, mais le propriétaire n'était pas près de revenir et ne possèderait réellement la résidence qu'à sa majorité.  
  
« Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé » dit-il d'un air désabusé.  
  
Le reptile le regarda avec des grands yeux ronds.  
  
« Un seul d'entre eux comptait pour moi, et vois où j'en suis maintenant ; je psalmodie de pathétiques vers moldus devant les flammes. »  
  
Son serpent tortilla son cou dans ce qui devait être une manière de dire « Je suis là, moi ». L'homme le caressa lentement.  
  
« Je ne t'oublie pas, Lucius, continua Tom Jedusor, et je n'oublie pas ton fils. J'ai t'ai promis de prendre soin de lui, et je tiendrai ma promesse. »  
  
Ses yeux rouges brillèrent étrangement avec détermination.  
  
**Fin**  


***********************************  
  
Je l'ai finie je l'ai finie ma ch'tite fic à deux balles !! Ca y est...je pleure....ha non tiens même pas c'est juste mon toit qui est percé, et comme il pleut... ^-^  
  
Oki si vous avez lu jusqu'ici (z'ètes courageux) laissez please une toute petite review ça prend pas de temps et ça ne mange pas de pain non plus !! Même pour critiquer et dire que je suis la pire écrivain(e) depuis Loana mais pitié dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer Lucius, Rogui et les autres !!  
  
Sur ce, bye et bonne continuation!! (heu, pourquoi j'dis ça, moa ?) (


End file.
